Christmas Light Fight
by dontrun
Summary: It's Christmas, but the HOA is being a real Grinch. Can Edward save the day for his niece and nephew? Maybe with a little help from a certain brunette he will win the day.
1. Chapter 1

This fic is completely written, it is short chapters at least 400 words, most going around 800-1200 words though the further into the fic we go. I'm still working on my other new fic that won't post until complete, but its almost there. These I have been using to try and get my writing mojo back. After I finish the new fic I'm going to one by one start going through my old in progress fics rereading them and trying to get some endings for them. It might take some time but I am getting there. Currently I am beta less though so it might be a bit rough but I'm doing it. With summer gone and winter hitting so quick and the kiddo getting old enough he doesn't want me with him every second of the day I might be able to get this done.

P.S. This is pretty much just for fun fic, slightly inspired by horror stories about HOAs I've heard. Again its unbeta'd.

I still don't own Twilight, and I still mean no copy write infringement.

* * *

Edward POV

The winter chill was already in the air, even though the month of December was only in its second week. Though winter in Washington was a huge improvement over winter back in Illinois, it was still cold. My heated seats and remote starter had earned their place in my top three favorite things in my Land Rover Discovery Sport SUV.

Number one is the sound system I paid the upgrade for, but if I'm talking to my Mom, it's all the safety ratings.

My impromptu trip to visit my big sister was brought on by a phone call I had with her the day before. She sounded a bit down, and kept offering me a homecooked meal. Which for Rosalie, was out of the norm. Don't get me wrong we love each other, and are very close but she knows that this time of year I'm busy and time isn't something I have a lot of at the moment. So for her to poke and prod to find a good time to visit, I knew something was up.

So that's what led to me driving from my condo in Seattle to the small town of Forks. Almost four hours with the traffic I hit along the way, but finally I pulled on her street and my GPS informed me I reached my destination. The majority of these house look the same so I keep the GPS on so I don't drive past her house, again.

Which would have been easy to do since the house was dark.

Which was unusual for my sister in the second week of December. Hell, usually the day after Thanksgiving my sister had tons of decorations littering the yard. The windows always decked out glowing bright, a yard full of blow ups, well blowing around for the merriment of her children. Too many blows ups to be honest. But it was part of the charm of her home at Christmas.

Rose is a Christmas freak and lives for decorating. She's the female Clark Griswold. Yet tonight when I pulled into her driveway, not a twinkle to be seen. Not even a tree in the front window.

Other yards surrounding her home all seemed to have just plain clear lights. Classic, and attractive, but all these homes looked like the same person decorated them.

Like the Stepford wives did the decorating.

Shaking my head and turning off the car, I bounded up the walkway and knocked on my big sister's front door. It was time to see what was going on, and what I could do to help her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Since chapter 1 was so short, I'm gonna give the gift of chapter 2 tonight as well. Meet Bella. The chapters will be alternating, but really there is no overlap where you see the same scene at the same time through their eyes, it just kind of picks up where the last one ended, or in a different location.

Still don't own and still not beta'd lol.

* * *

Bella POV

"Hey sis someone just pulled into Rosie's driveway." My brother bellowed from the living room.

In the kitchen I can't help but roll my eyes. My twin brother and I moved into this house three years ago. In that time frame he rarely noticed the neighbors' comings and goings. Hell, he rarely even noticed that we had any neighbors.

Then about six month ago Mrs. Rosalie King moved in across the street. She was about our age of twenty-eight, maybe a few years older. A woman who seemed to be living alone with no partner, she was raising two very young children the girl looked around 2 or 3 and the boy looked 5 at the oldest. We had met them a few times before, but other than hellos when we see each other we didn't really know the King family.

Though Mrs. King was beautiful, soft spoken and quiet in general. My brother, my very loud people person, who can't keep his nose out of other people's business brother was fascinated by her. He knew her kids were named Jane and Alec. Jane going by Janie the majority of the time.

"She is allowed to have company Em." I tell him walking into the living room, carrying a tray full of chocolate chip cookies and hot chocolate.

_Can never have to much chocolate, ya know what I mean?_

"Bells, he looked shady." Ahhh and there we go, it was a male, and my brother was jealous that Mrs. King was entertaining him, and barely acknowledged my brother when he spoke to her. Which he did every chance that he got. I've seen him sprint outside in under a minute if he glimpse her outside of the house. The one time he was just in his boxers. Mrs. Jones our neighbor to the right came rushing out of her house with her walker and a roll of singles telling him to _take it off hot stuff._

"Em, lets eat cookies, watch Elf and let Mrs. King enjoy her company." I tell him firmly. He maybe the eldest by ten minutes, but we both knew which one of us was in charge.

Ok not really, but the cookies were a good distraction.

"There'd better be peanut butter chips in these." He pouts, pulling his eyes away from the window.

"Dude would I make them any other way?" Rolling my eyes at him, and laughing as he finally cracked a smile.

"No child of Charlie Swan's would make chocolate chip cookies without adding peanut butter chips to them." He states firmly, knowing Pops love of the peanut butter chip.

The man eats them straight from the bag. Ok, so maybe Em and I do too, but I totes blame Pops for that. I blame the man for all of our bad habits, and he proudly take that blame.

"No, they wouldn't." I agree, and hit play on the BluRay player so we can get our Elf on.

I mean next to Christmas Vacation, there is no better Christmas movie. Though Pops would argue that Die Hard was in fact the best Christmas movie, could be why we didn't invite him over to get his Elf on with us. That and he would have totally ate all the cookies.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow thank you all for the encouragement and for the welcome back. Just because I'm so tickled that people actually want to read something I wrote I'm going ahead and giving you the next chapter! I honestly don't have a posting schedule for this, but since its finished I'm going to try and keep it pretty regular till the end.

I hope you enjoy!

Unbeta'd and I'm broke so you know I didn't write Twilight!

* * *

Edward's POV

"Edward, if I had known, I would never have bought this house." Rose groaned. "Sure, I knew there was an HOA, but the old house had one too. It made sure the neighbors cut the grass, and no one painted their house hot pink. Silly things like that."

"They really banned colored lights, and blow up decorations?" I was stunned as she nodded.

"Only small clear white lights, in a classy way, nothing to bright." She does the quotations with her fingers and rolls her eyes. "No blow ups, no standing dear. The recommended clear white light garland around the door and a tasteful wreath."

"How are the kids taking it?" I ask gently.

"Jane just glares at the neighbors' lights. Alec, wants to hold a protest in the front yard. He made a sign, "We want Santa" written on it." She smiles. "His favorite blow up Santa is what he means by that. And Jane while she just loves colored lights she is obsessed with that Santa. I have them on the tree in the living room, since the HOA can't say anything about that. But its just not the same."

"Have you tried talking to them? Is there a board or how does it work?" Personally, I never had a house in a community with an HOA. I went from my parent's house, to a college dorm, to an apartment that I barely lived in while I was on the road. I'm in the condo, which probably did have an HOA but my manger and agent take care of all of that stuff for me now.

"Oh gosh there is the president Mrs. Lauren Crowley and the vice president Mrs. Jessica Newton." She starts laughing. "You can tell they were high school mean girls, and they are just making the neighborhood miserable now as a way to hold on to their high school glory years."

"Just fucking great."

"Mrs. Crowley's husband Tyler spends most of his time checking out the other women in the neighborhood, regaling us all of when he was the fastest running back on his high school team. How he would have gone pro if he hadn't had a career ending car crash."

"Poor guy."

"Don't feel bad for him Edward, he was drinking and driving and almost ran over one of my other neighbors in their high school parking lot." She points across the street. "The Swan twins, Bella and Emmett. She was almost squished by Mr. Crowley's van."

"No shit, so all these people went to high school together?"

"The majority of them, it's a small town baby brother. Everyone knows everyone, and if they don't they will find away to know them." She laughs. "The Swan's Dad is the chief of police, great guy. He let Alec turn the siren on in his car one day when he was over visiting his kids."

"Uncle Eddie!" A little voice screams at the top of her three-year-old lungs and a tiny bundle of blond hair and pink jammies almost knocks me off my seat.


	4. Chapter 4

To celebrate that I finished my Thanksgiving dinner shopping (aside from the fresh veggies) I'm giving you all one more tonight.

So we are back to Bella in this one. Thank you again for your support and for reading. The kind reviews are making me smile. I am not a fan of HOAs, I won't lie. My bestie lives in one that get this does not allow RVs. Her parents came to visit in their brand new RV (it was a smaller one too) and the three members of the HOA board showed up and gave them 24 hours to move it or they would be fined. HOAs have their place making sure people maintain their yards and homes, no one wants to live near an eyesore, but so many of them overstep.

No Beta, no banner, no owning the Twilight... if I wasn't so lazy I'd have a banner but I can't change not owning Twilight lol.

* * *

Bella POV

They say a watched pot never boils; well a watched coffee pot never fills.

And I really need that pot to finish filling cause I need that coffee. I need it bad.

The toaster shoots out my bagel and a spread that sucker with some garden veggie cream cheese. Before rushing back over to pour a cup of the now brewed coffee.

Sighing with contentment I take a sip and then take a huge bite. A nice quiet morning where I can enjoy and take my time not having to rush off to my very adorable, but very loud classroom of second graders.

"That car is still there." Emmett mumbles as he stomps into the kitchen. Pre-coffee Emmett is like an irritable grizzly just coming out of hibernation, you wait till its been fed and watered or you are risking life and limb near it.

"Well they did show up late last night." I say lightly while sipping my own cup of the nectar of the Gods.

"Yeah." Is all he says before taking his cup, and a full pack of Strawberry pop tarts before going back the way he came.

Laughing I work my way to the front of the house. Slipping on my walking shoes and a nice warm jacket I head out the door for my morning walk around the 'hood.

The subdivision was newer here in Forks. Emmett and I got in cheap because he works for the real estate development company that built this one and many other communities like it around the Pacific Northwest. Though unlike some of the company's other properties, the one in Forks isn't gated. I guess they figured the town was to small for that much security.

It should probably also be mentioned that his boss is also his best friend, that's another reason we got a deal on this place.

Emmett and I went halves on the house though, both of us ready to move out of Casa de Chief Swan's and not wanting one of the tiny apartments available around town. It works out well thought. With Emmett traveling several times a month to Seattle for work, it made sense for him to have someone at home so he didn't need to worry when he has to go on his longer trips.

As for me I've never minded living with my twin. We respect each other's space, can sense when the other wants to be left alone, and its someone to talk to at night when he is there. Also I don't feel like I need to tell my every move to Emmett, like I did when I lived with Pops'. And Em is someone that I don't have to worry about breaking my heart like my bastard ex.

But I won't think about that bastard that I used to live with right now, not on my nice walk.

I'm just starting to feel my heart speeding up around five minutes into my walk. I take my time but at least I'm out doing it. Unlike Em I just can't stand the gym.

"Morning." A large fast blur greets running by startling me out of my thoughts of how much I truly hate the gym.

It was a large unfamiliar blur with a very nice ass. A very nice ass.

And my nice walk just got nicer. All thoughts of the bastard and the gym gone. And all thoughts now on if I will get to see that yummy ass again.


	5. Chapter 5

So we are headed back to Edward for this one. SOOOOO many thanks for all of your sweet reviews. This is one of the shorter chapters, it just felt right the size that it is. And we will get some Chief Charlie Swan very soon. I heart Charlie big time!

I have no idea if Forks has any places with HOAs, this is fiction so I'm just pretending. And yummy asses seemed to be for the win lol.

You know I don't own it...

* * *

Edward POV

"Sis!" I yell into the house coming in from my morning run.

"No, loud Uncle Eddie." My sweet niece says giving me the shake of her finger reminding me of my Mom. Jane might not talk much, but when she does she likes to make her point known. And no one makes her point known better than Esme Cullen.

"Sorry Janie my love." I pick her up and she cuddles close for a second before pulling away and glaring at me.

"Down. Stinky." I laugh putting her down. Clearly, I needed to go shower off my morning run. Especially if I wanted love from my very picky niece.

"Where's your Mom?" I ask her and she points towards the kitchen.

"There." She tells me in her sweet voice.

"Thanks baby girl." She gives a firm little nod before going back towards the living room where I know her tree sits. A tree I have now caught her twice just sitting beside staring up at sighing. She wasn't even paying attention to the gifts under the tree, just the lights that were slowly blinking on and off.

To be honest if I watched them to long it was a bit hypnotizing.

"Sis, I have an idea." I say going into the kitchen.

"Did it hurt?" She uses the old joke from our childhood.

"No smart ass, but I think I know how to fix the light dilemma."

"Please then Yoda, share with me your wisdom." She stops and sniffs. "But shower first, trust me the lights can wait, your funk can't." Laughing walk past her lifting my arm to make sure she gets a good whiff of the stank, before going to firm up my plan while I shower.

At least if she was willing to go stay at Mom and Dad's place for the holidays it was a good plan. Then again I was limited in my options and I really wanted to get that sad look off Jane's face. Alec had been philosophical about it all thinking Santa would bring them more gifts because they were being deprived their lights.

I didn't have the heart to break it to him that Santa even came to kids without lights so he shouldn't expect an uptake in his gift pile. Then again knowing Rose she probably would make sure Santa over compensated. Oh hell my Mom would so go overboard with them too.

Warm water poured over my shoulders and my mind drifts away from the light fight and back to the cute little brunette who had a killer swing in that sweet little ass when she walked.

If my sister and the kids weren't just down those steps I'd probably take a moment, but yeah I just can't knowing they are there. But I'd be home soon, and that sweet ass is now stored for later use.

Hmm I wonder if I would see her again while I was here and if she was one of the Stepford wives that Rose had said run this place.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh hell it is Friday why not one more chapter! Back to Bella, and as promised lets get to know the Charlie in this fic aka Pops lol. The Pops reference is in honor of a very dear friend of mine who always refers to her Dad as Pops. She also helped me work on a banner tonight. Neither of us are photoshop savvy but its not to bad. Love ya Chrissy!

I'm not a fan of HOAs myself...and I think you will find that neither is Charlie (evil laugh)

No own (old school sad panda), wish I did...if you celebrate when do you put up your Christmas tree?

* * *

Bella POV

After my walk I came home to start grading my second graders' spelling test to find my father's police cruiser in the driveway and him sitting on our Lazy Boy in full uniform looking at my brother on the sofa like he was insane. I mean this wasn't an unusual occurrence with the two of them.

Emmett is a bit of a drama queen. The first time we were able to stay home by ourselves when we were thirteen, he lasted an hour before calling our Dad at work swearing that someone was breaking into the house.

FYI no one was breaking in.

Pops' house backs up to a large wooded area and some deer were out searching for dinner and happened to knock over the trash can. I personally missed the loud noise as I was lost in Austen and listening to some N'Sync full blast on my Ipod. _Ahh the good ole' days._

"Son." Pops was just looking at Em he changed it up and put on his cop face, the one where you can't tell what he is thinking.

"Dad I am telling you, there is something shady about that guy." Yes, my brother had called our Father the chief of police, our on duty chief of police Father, all because of our neighbor's "shady" male guest.

From my understanding he lured him over with a complaint about a shady man hanging around outside Rosie's place. Dad as you can guess is not overly pleased with Emmett at the moment.

"Bella." Dad changes to looking at me a cross between bemusement and worry. "Has he hit his head or anything recently?" He asks pointing at Em.

"Sorry Pops, that's just Em." I shrug as I worked on grading the spelling test at the coffee table. I could have gone into my office but this was to much to pass up.

"And do you find the neighbor's guest 'shady'?" Pops' asks, one eyebrow and one half of his 'stach raised in inquiry.

_No Daddy, I find his bum yummy. _

"Sorry Pops I can't say that I do."

"She teaches second grade Dad. Bella sees the best in every one." Emmett whines. "Just run his plate or something."

"Emmett, boy you know as well as I do that I am not going to do that." Emmett's face is priceless, he is channeling his inner five-year-old pouting just like he did back then when things didn't go his way.

"I tell you what, I will go across the street and invite Mrs. King to party the city is putting on tonight. She's new, she might not know that Santa is going to be there for the kids."

"I think that's a fair compromise Em." I toss in when it looked like he was going to argue with our father.

"Alright, but you'll see what I mean, and then you'll want to run him through the system." Emmett states firmly going into the kitchen and coming out with a plate of cookies a minute later.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." I tell Pops watching Em head upstairs to pout in his room. With the last of the cookies.

"I swear your Mom didn't smoke the ganja when she was pregnant with the two of you." He stares off after Em shaking his head.

"I blame myself Pops. I must have taken all the good stuff when we were in utero." Pops laughs and gives me a side hug.

"Alright, I'm going to go invite that nice family to the town Christmas party, before the pouty giant hacks my police computer and runs their company's license plate." With a last squeeze he heads out the door and off to appease Em.


	7. Chapter 7

Blown away by all of your support. Em is a bit of a man child, but trust me he is more than just that. I've had a couple questions about why Bella and Em bought a house together, that will be revealed in more detail in a later chapter. But again this is just fiction for fun so I suspended reality a bit with it :).

You know the drill, no own, no beta, just for fun...and more Charlie.

* * *

Edward POV

Rose was not impressed with my plan to go home to our parents for the Christmas season. She was even less impressed with my offer to buy her a different house and move her as quickly as I could. My very blonde herself sister was refusing to let the "blonde bitch Stepford wives win".

She then spent another ten minutes ranting about Jessica Newton and Lauren Crowley. She was not a fan as I was quickly coming to learn.

I was extremely grateful to whomever was knocking on my sister's front door as it distracted her from telling me about the time Jessica Newton asked her if she was a lesbian, and how hopeful she, Jessica, looked about it when asking.

"Chief Swan, how are you?" I hear Rose ask when I followed her out to see who was there.

"Doing good Mrs. King." I cringe at the name. My sister needs to drop the asshole's name. "I know you are new to town, and I had the thought while visiting my kids that you might not know about our town Christmas party tonight."

The older man comes into sight following my sisters invite for him to come in. He is wearing a police uniform, and a kick ass pornstach.

"Thought the kiddos might enjoy meeting Santa, and the massive amounts of junk food. I know mine always loved it." He gives a fond look towards the house across the street. "Still do if I'm to be honest."

"That sounds like fun." Rose smiles at the older man, taking the flyer he is handing her.

"Company Rosie?" I ask coming to stand behind my sister.

"Holy shit, your Edward Cullen." The chief's eyes widen and he went a bit pale.

"Yes sir." I reach out my hand and he shakes it automatically.

"Uncle Eddie." Jane points to me and I pick her up again and she waves at the Chief.

"Hi Ms. Janie, how are you?" He shakes off his awe and waves back to my sweet niece.

"Lights." She grumbles and points out the door.

"Do y'all needing help putting out your Christmas light?" He asks kindly. "I can recruit the kids and we'll have it done in no time."

"No sir its not that. Jane loves colored lights and I guess there is some HOA rule against them outside the home." I tell him and Rose nods.

"The kids are a bit depressed that their normal decorations have to stay boxed." Rose tells him.

"Wait what?" He looks shocked.

"Jessica and Lauren stopped me when I was starting to put out the blow ups and gave me the Christmas light no, no list." Rose groans.

"Alright now something does seem shady. Whenever those two are involved nothing good is going on." He gives a firm nod. "Let me look into this, just doesn't feel right. Don't forget the party." He looks at me and grins. "You're more than welcome to go, but gonna warn ya Mr. Cullen, you are mighty popular in these parts."

"Please call me Edward and thank you I will keep that in mind." I can't help but grin as we watch him head back towards the house across the street.

"So, we might not need your plan brother dear to abandon ship, looks like the Forks police department is investigating the case of the Christmas light blockers." She laughs shaking her head like she has no idea how to take this.

"Seems like an interesting man."

"Wait to you meet his kids." She just keeps laughing going back into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

So we are learning more and more about Edward...and so will Bella coming up in this chapter. They will meet officially soon, not this one but very soon. And again I can't express my thanks to all of you who are taking the time to read, favorite, alert and review. My son thanks you too because the tree is now up and decorated early. I may have made him some peanut butter chocolate chip cookies too. I'm just in the holiday spirit now.

I did put 2 story recs at the end of this, one is a wip that is blowing me away and the other one is complete and was so good I couldn't stop reading until I was done (I lived on coffee the next day at work)

Do I even need to say I don't own it anymore?

* * *

Bella POV

Pops comes barreling back in the door and yells for Emmett to come down stairs. He looks down right pissed to be honest.

"What's up Pops?" He rolls his eyes upwards as we hear Em thud down the stairs.

"Boy what kind of company do you work for that would stop little kids from having Christmas lights?" He demands pointing back towards Mrs. King's home.

"What?" I ask looking between the two.

"Mrs. King just told me Jessica and Lauren stopped her putting up the kids' decorations. Little Janie is crushed." He glares at Em, "Says that the HOA rules don't allow colored lights and blow up decorations. Don't they know that this is the United States of America? We fought a damn war to overthrow a monarchy and then another to get rid of a dictator." He was on a role now, kind made me feel bad for Em. _Kind of._

"Dad I'm just an architect I have no idea what's in the HOA by laws. I can call Jasper; these developments are his. He'd be able to tell me more about the rules and such. Though I honestly can't see him coming up with that one, he has a twelve foot Frosty the Snowman on his own front lawn."

"Get that boy on the phone. Tell him I better not have to involve his Mama; you know she won't be happy some poor kids' Christmas being messed with." Pops completely ignores the Frosty comment and brings out the Mama threats, which to Jasper would be the biggest punishment he can imagine even at almost thirty years old. Poor Em just nods and pulls out his phone walking off to further investigate.

"Other than the tree Em and I are to lazy to really decorate so I have no idea either." I tell my Father before he can make me call someone too. He is a man on a mission.

"Yeah well I also sent him on a mission because I'm not sure how to tell him that his "shady" visitor is Edward Cullen." Dad gives me a slightly evil grin. Oh don't get me wrong he was mad about the lights but he loved he knew something my brother didn't. Though honestly I am shocked myself.

"What the fuck?" My mouth drops and I rewind in my mind the blur from this morning. He was wearing a beanie hat so I couldn't see the trademark bronze colored hair. And the sunglasses obscured his eyes. OK let's be honest I really only saw the yummy ass.

"Damn it Bella language." Poor Chief Charlie still trying to make me into a lady.

"Edward Cullen, the Edward Cullen. Mr. Quarterback just joined your beloved Seahawks this season for so much damn money not sure how they are going to pay the other guys, Edward Cullen?" Pops nods.

"Two time Superbowl Champion quarterback Edward Cullen. It's the Seahawks week off, guess he decided to visit Mrs. King. Janie referred to him as Uncle Eddie."

"Siblings? Or maybe that close dating?"

"Can't tell yet. I was too distracted by the broken-hearted little kid's face."

"I got Alice when I called, Jasper was in the shower. She is going to have him call me back." Emmett lets us know flopping down on the sofa.

"There has to be something that can be done." I assure Pops with a pat on his back. Even his 'stash looked sad.

* * *

Ok for thos recs

WIP: A Perfect Metaphor by Flaming Maple story id 13255455. It is an AU 10 years later fic. 41 chapters and going, I still can't stop reading.

Complete: A Servant Wife by ShouldbeCleaning story id 12600574. Its a period piece that kept me (and going by the over 7000 reviews others) completely enthralled.


	9. Chapter 9

Closer and closer to our meeting, and maybe to getting those poor kids the lights they are craving! Oh and Santa! Thank you again for your support. And can I just say my poor beloved Buffalo Bills are actually in the running for the playoffs for once, that made my freaking day to hear that!

I don't own Twilight, but I do own a blow up eight foot Santa thats going up on my front lawn right now.

* * *

Edward POV

"So you are really going to with us?" My nephew Alec was overly hyped up on sugar from all the cookies he just had at his friend's house. He wouldn't or maybe I should say couldn't stop bouncing with excitement and sugar.

Sugar is crack for kids I swear.

"Hey I gotta tell Santa what I want too." I tell him with a wink. At almost five he was at that age where he worships the ground Santa walks on. He is so damned cute, always having to get Santa a present too because he didn't want to have Santa feel left out.

"Awesome!" He fist pumps.

"Santa." Jane bounces too so happy.

"Alright let's load up, time to go see Santa." Rose is shoving kids into coats and out the door.

After locking and loading them into car seats we take off the whole seven-minute drive to the town hall/town community center where this party is going down. The area is lit up, colored lights going, some blow ups here and there. Janie sighs with contentment upon seeing the display.

Jingle Bell Rock was playing and some people were dancing, others getting food. There was a portable merry go round that was Santa's reindeer instead of horses. Over all for a small town they were putting on a good show.

There was a donation center for toys and food off to the far side. Looking around some more I saw Chief Swan standing with a man the size of one of my line backers.

"Glad you could make it." He greats as we walk over to him. "Ms. Janie, Mr. Alec do you see that line over there?" He points to a line where kids are starting to assemble. "Santa is supposed to be here any minute, you might want to go on over so you can see him arrive." He winks, his 'stash actual appears to be winking as well.

"Can we Mom?" Alec asks and Rose nods, not waiting for her to change her mind they rush over. She would be able to clearly see the kids from here and there are two uniformed police officers standing guard over the small charges already over there so it was a pretty easy choice to let them go.

"Now Mrs. King, Emmett is waiting on a return phone call from Jasper Whitlock. He and his wife own the development company that built your community. He's trying to find out more about the light ban."

The large man nods, just looking at my sister like she hung the moon.

"I'm going to do everything I can to fix this for your kids Rosie." He smiles.

"Thank you." She says softly, not correcting him to call her Rose instead.

"If I can be any help let me know." I tell him dragging his attention away from my sister. He glares a bit, but then his eyebrows go up, I can tell the moment he recognizes me, but then he just glares even harder. Maybe he doesn't like the Seahawks.

"My brother can come in handy now and then." Rose informs him, lightly patting the big guy on his left arm. He deflates, which is good because I was waiting for him to go green and Hulk out.

Before I can make a wisecrack to my sister that at least one of us can, I hear jingle bells, and a deep ho, ho, ho. Turning to look I see a small red sleigh being pulled by two white horses that have fake antlers propped on their head. A very tall Native American Santa is in his traditional red suit, with his red toy bag trying to get out of the sleigh, but being rushed by a mad mob of the under twelve set.

"Alright kiddos, if we want to talk with Santa, we have to let him out of the sleigh." A woman's voice breaks up the kids and then I see the other occupant of the sleigh. A short woman with long brown hair, a very pretty face and a green elf's outfit pushes Santa back to get out and clear a path for him.

She is adorable. And the Elf outfit wasn't hard on the eyes either.

"Oh hell." Chief Swan says before rushing towards them.

And that's when I notice that the back of her skirt is tucked into her tights. And going by the lines it's a thong or commando. Nice.

_Wait I know that ass!_


	10. Chapter 10

Elf Bella is in the hizzz house! We get a lot of background on Jasper and Alice in this chapter as it was needed for later chapters but it s a longer chapter so thats on the plus side.

If I did own Twilight I wouldn't have to go to work tomorrow. Sadly I have to go to work tomorrow lol.

* * *

Bella's POV

Just as I was pushing little Jimmy Martin away from accosting Santa Seth my Dad rushes into me and…

Oh shit he just pulled my skirt out of my Elf stockings. I almost flashed the children of Forks.

"Thanks Pops." I mumble as he grumbles about _how the hell I got talked into this_, and then glares at Seth because his ass hadn't already fixed my little issue.

"Kid you just gave me another grey hair." He grumbles going back to where he was standing before with Emmett.

Oh Mrs. King and her guest were over there as well. I had to admit I was little sad I missed the reveal and Em's reaction to Edward fucking Cullen being Mrs. King's guest.

I do a two second internal pout before becoming the happy Elf again and taking my short charges to line up at Santa's chair for pictures and treats.

The best part about Santa coming and these kids know it, he always has a present for each and every one of them. Jasper Whitlock, my brother's boss and his best friend growing up donates a large sum of money every year to pay to make sure every child in Forks gets a toy.

The thing about Jasper is he grew up here in Forks, his Mom was a sixteen when she had him, and his Dad took off for parts unknown when he was about two. A good bit of his childhood his family struggled. Hannah Whitlock, his Mom, worked long hours as a waitress, and used Pell grants to go to school. With a kid and working as many hours she could, she had to go part time. It took awhile but Hannah became a nurse around the time Jasper turned nine.

Ms. Hannah always made sure Jasper had at least one gift from Santa for Christmas, even if there was nothing for her, and if she had to go without something to do it. Christmas got better for the Whitlocks after she got her degree and started working at the hospital.

Everything got better for them.

And Jasper's Dad, the only good thing that man ever did for Jasper was die and leave him the beneficiary of his accidental death insurance. Jasper got a check when he was 18 for $250,000. His Dad died in a car accident and Jasper only found out when the insurance company contacted him to verify his information to payout on the policy. His Dad's girlfriend at the time had filed the claim thinking she was getting the pay out, needless to say she got nada.

Fresh out of high school at the time Jasper got the check he had been doing construction jobs, and to appease his Mom he was taking some business classes part time at the community college. But when he got that check things changed. He took that money and began his real estate career.

He met his wife Alice Brandon four years later at real estate convention in Las Vegas. She told him she had been waiting on him a long time, he apologized and fake Elvis married them less than nine hours after they met.

It turned out though that Alice's Father was _the_ Walter Brandon. The man had a huge real estate empire in the south and was looking to expand that empire. Jasper and Alice along with Walter as a silent partner took Jasper's house flipping business and began building new communities like mine and Em's.

Though they have been highly successful, Jasper never forgot where he came from and what he went through as a kid. So now Jasper and Alice give back each year making sure every kid in Forks gets at least one gift. Even the ones who don't come to this little event will find a gift from Santa on Christmas morning if their parents register for the list. There are no economic guidelines so no matter what you make if you want you can get your kid on that list.

The list asks two things, name of the child, and their top two toy wishes. The parents can pick up the gifts at the town hall if they don't want to or can't come to this party for Santa's personal delivery. The gifts are already wrapped and ready to go under the tree.

Oh and Ms. Hannah is now the head of nursing at Forks' hospital. Even though Jasper would love for her to retire and enjoy life, she is still so proud of becoming a nurse she refuses to give it up for her multi-millionaire son.

"Earth to Bella." Santa Seth grumbles, scratching his beard.

"Oh crap hold on." I grab the bag of toys for the kids that their Mom and Dads had RSVP'd to be here. There is also a bag of toys that have no name, just the first letter of the type of toy, like B for Barbie so if the kid says Barbie on Santa's lap and Mom and Dad didn't let us know they were coming they wouldn't feel left out because Barbie was on hand to be had. And Legos and other small items.

This bag mainly went to kids of out of town friends and family that showed up with our residents. We generally get a few here and there.

Earlier though Dad had ran out and grabbed a couple of toys for Mrs. King's kids since they were coming. He said he knew the perfect gifts for them and did it himself. I was a little worried to be honest. He may have raised Em and I but Grandma Swan did the Christmas shopping. It was just better that way.

For our eighth birthday?

Emmett received a full chemistry kit and I got roller skates. We ended up switching because I'm a klutz and he almost caught the kitchen on fire microwaving hot chocolate, he didn't need a Bunsen burner. And at that time, we were about the same size in shoes so the skates fit and he didn't mind the purple color.

Of course he had his growth spurt around ten and we were never the same size again.

"Everyone ready for Santa?" I ask my short charges and get a very loud yes and heck yes in response. "Santa, here come the kids." I say in a sing song voice and Seth semi glares at me. He still isn't happy he pulled the short straw at the station to play Santa.

"Ho, ho, ho." He says in reply.


	11. Chapter 11

Shhhh using my break time at work to get this chapter out to you. Thank you again for the sweet support :). Edward oh Edward when will you get to meet Bella? Rumor has it, its in chapter 12.

* * *

Edward POV

"Wow that is so amazing that Jasper and Alice Whitlock do that for all these kids." Rose gushes as Chief Swan tells us about his son's best friend, who also turns out to be his boss.

"Jasper loves Christmas, that's why I find it hard to believe he'd limit the enjoyment of the season for kids in anyway." Chief Swan tells us shaking his head.

"Hey it's Jazz." Emmett says holding up his phone and walking off to talk.

"About time." The Chief says watching his son walk off.

"Looks like Jane and Alec are next." Rose says pulling me over. I was surprised to find that I felt comfortable going closer to the crowd with her. Generally I try to avoid busy places, crowds tend to start asking for selfies and autographs and while I enjoy and love my fans, there is a time and a place for all of that and it can be super overwhelming when I am suddenly surrounded.

I could tell that I've been recognized. I mean it was easy to tell when someone figured out who I was a startled look here and there. A widening of the eyes, maybe a whisper here or there. But that's as far as it has gone so far, no one has approached me. I actually for once felt like an everyday citizen, instead of Mr. Quarterback with the spotlight always on.

It was nice. Really nice.

"Ok Ms. Janie are you ready?" The tiny Elf woman I now know is the Chief's daughter Bella, and somehow the twin sister of the Hulk smiles at my niece. Janie in response to the question runs up to sit on Santa's lap. I think with her landing on his lap she may have just made Santa's jingle bells ring a little to hard by that pained look on his face. Foot first, you can figure out what I mean from there.

"Ho, oh God, ho, ugh, ho." Santa groans out. Elf Bella is hiding a laugh behind her hand, her brown eyes twinkling with mirth. "What do you want for Christmas?" Santa asks Jane.

"Lights. Santa." She informs him.

"Yep there are lights kiddo. But what about presents?" He persists.

"I want my lights and Santa." She speaks firmly, turning to glare at Santa. "Fix."

Janie has always spoken a little different, she prefers to keep it simple, one word if she can. A sentence, maybe two if she can't. Alec was the exact opposite; at that age he would not stop talking. Like ever, even in his sleep.

"Santa, why don't you give Jane here, her gift." Elf Bella gives my niece a sad look before handing Santa a package to give her.

"Thank you. Don't forget fix." She grumbles to Santa, a bit ticked off that he just wasn't responding the way she wanted. And walked over to where Rose and I were standing to hand her Mom the gift.

"Don't you want to open it up Janie?" Rose asks her and she shakes her head.

"Alec."

"You want to wait to do it with Alec?" I ask and she nods.

Speaking of Alec, he was propped up on the Santa's lap, already filling him in on his Christmas wishes.

"Santa, I want a real boy bike, not a tricycle." My nephew is informing the big guy. "I wanna do tricks like my friend Bobby's older brother does. Its so neat." He glances over and us and gives two thumbs up. I can't help but laugh.

Santa hands him a package too after Alec adds that a puppy would be nice too, but the bike was what he wanted most. He then rushes over to join us gushing about how cool Santa was and how neat it was that Ms. Bella was secretly an undercover Elf.

"Open." Jane points to Alec's gift and he gives her a smile before opening it up. He was very used to his sister's way of communicating, and always happy to make her happy.

The wrapping paper was made short work of and inside a Lego's Juniors Mountain Police Chase build set. Alec sees the helicopter and is in love with it. I have this feeling I know what I am going to be helping out with before I headed back to Seattle. Gotta admit it was a cool set.

Jane gives a little nod, satisfied I guess with what Alec received and holds her hands out politely to her Mom to retrieve her own gift.

Once the bright paper is removed a light up and musical stuffed Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer, along with one of those plush books ever so popular with the toddler set is revealed. Little Jane's face lights up when Rose shows her Rudolf's nose so bright, and she begins humming along with the holiday classic playing out of the toy now clutched in her arms. Taking the book from Rose she turns to me.

"Read." She then proceeds to sit down on the dirty public floor, patting beside her looking up with pleading blue-green eyes. Damn sucker that I am, I find myself reading to my three-year-old niece on the cold hard floor, as people walk by giving us a fond look.

_God I hope this doesn't end up on Twitter._


	12. Chapter 12

Bella is back, and wait is that Edward? Hmmm getting there we are.(Slightly obsessed with Baby Yoda just saying lol).

* * *

Bella's POV

Adorable.

He read and she listened like it was the most interesting thing she ever heard. The whole time clutching that stuffed toy like her little life depended on it. I have to say his voice was as smooth as velvet and I could have easily got lost listening to it as well, so I didn't blame the girl.

The most adorable thing though, was Pops' face all red and proud of himself for making that kid happy. Mr. Tough Cop was a big ole' softy.

The last present had already been passed out, and Santa Seth had rushed off with a ho, ho, need and ice pack ho. I had wandered over to where Pops was standing talking to Mrs. King, or Rose as she insists that I call her. Emmett was missing but Pops said he was on the phone with Jasper so fingers crossed something could be done to fix the problem.

The three of us were all enjoying the story of Rudolf as told by the green eyed, hard bodied, star of my kitty walking dreams sitting on the floor with his niece. Yes my ovaries exploded.

"Ali is pissed." Em says joining us. "She has their lawyer looking into the HOA charter for Blue Ridge." That's our community's name though its rarely used or called that.

"That doesn't sound promising." Rose says softly looking up from the sweet scene of her daughter and brother to glance at my brother.

"So, each community we build has a standard HOA charter, then there are amendments that the home owners are allowed to add, by popular vote at the meetings. Christmas lights are not in the standard charter. This had to have been an amendment added on. The standard charter mainly focuses on maintenance of the home and noise. A few things in between."

"Five bucks says Jess and Lauren did something shady to get this light law in. They are both little snot boxes thinking they should be in charge of everything and that it should all be to their taste." I complain. "I hated when they were in my class at school for parties, they always took them over. Even the other kids' birthday parties."

"Like I said if those two are involved something shady is going on." Pops adds. He never liked Jessica and Lauren, mainly Lauren. Jess could be ok if she was on her own.

"If it isn't part of the initial charter, and it was voted in, couldn't it be voted out?" Edward says joining the conversation. He was holding Jane who was snuggled into him, Rudolf still tight in her arms, a sweet smile on her face

"It could be, but the issue we have is that you would need seventy five percent of the home owners that are part of the association to vote to toss it out. Only fifty one percent to get a rule in. Its not fair, but that was part of the initial charter." Emmett explains.

"Why did I not know about these meetings?" I ask. I honestly had no clue that we had meetings, I had never seen signs or a flyer for one.

"When we bought the house, it was first phase and an employee purchase. The charter wasn't out, and it would have been stupid to be part of an HOA when it was just us living there." Em laughs. "Saves us four hundred a month on HOA fees too. And that's why we cut our own grass. Didn't you ever notice a service does the other yards?"

"Unlike you I don't stalk the neighbors." I taunt.

"Children." Pops says in his ever so calm warning voice.

"So anyways," Em goes on, "you and I do not have a vote in the HOA. We can apply for membership, but it wouldn't be until after the first of the year before we are added with voting rights. Since we'd technically have to go through the approval process that a new prospective home owner would have to go through now to buy out there."

"Yeah I'm no lawyer but if you aren't part of the HOA, do you even need to follow their guidelines?" Edward asks looking thoughtful.

"Technically no." Emmett gets very serious. "But as Jasper's employee I am a representative of the development company, that also still runs things like the lawn service, community club house, and other perks. So, I try to be respectful to the community, and be a good representative of my boss, who is also my best friend."

I noticed Edward pull himself up and his eyes seem a bit greener. His determined look makes him look even hotter and I can't help but wonder if that is the face, he has behind his face mask when playing. If so it was probably best it was kept covered or the stadium would be packed with female fans just there to catch a glimpse. It was that good I'd pay to see it myself.

When he began to talk I could quickly see what road his mind was leading him on.

And how Emmett wasn't going to be happy about it.

* * *

Fic Rec:

WIP : When He Said Hello by MujerN story ID 13161895. Its mystery, its Romance, its messing with my mind and I'm addicted lol.

Complete: Three Vampires and a Baby by Kristylized story ID 7961198. This is an adorable AU with a baby Alice.


	13. Chapter 13

A bit shorter chapter...sorry for the later in the day update, it was a LONG day and I just want to go soak in some bubbles and go to bed lol.

* * *

Edward POV

Taking an second to just think before I speak I focus on the Hulk, instead of his pretty twin sister.

"I can understand that and I'm not thinking about not cutting the grass or shoveling the walk." I tell them. "But I do have an idea forming here."

"Listen Mr. Cullen I have an idea of where you are going and as much…" I cut Emmett off holding up my hand.

"First please call me Edward. Second, hear me out please." I implore of him. This plan might actually work, unlike my other one to just bail.

"As co-owner of the home I say we listen. Listening doesn't hurt, nor do you have to jump to do anything. We can always say no." Bella tells him. They seem to do some silent sibling communication before he nods and looks at me.

"Ok Edward, I'll listen but I won't promise that we can or will do anything." His voice is firm, but polite.

"Thank you, Emmett." Rose say patting his arm, a grateful smile on her face. "He comes up with a lot of silly plans so I'll understand I its not something that would work." My ever so loyal sister tells the big guy.

"Rosie, you know I'd hate to see your kids unhappy." He gives her puppy eyes and I can see her melting.

A few people started wandering over, saying hi to the Chief and his kids. Being introduced to Rose as a new resident and me as her brother. Now that Santa was gone it appeared as if I was starting to become more interesting to the good town folk of Forks.

"Edward, we should probably go back to the house, somewhere more private. And where I can put these two to bed." Rose points to a now sleeping Jane in my arms and Alec who looks like he isn't far behind. The kids were a good excuse, and a polite one to get out of the party. It was clear more and more people were going to start coming this way, and it seemed as if the Chief's presence was the only thing keeping the groups smaller.

They all greeted him first, and I noticed that most of them looked to him before walking over to us. While I might be the big shot Quarterback, if my publicist was to be believed, Charlie Swan was the big shot here in this tiny town. Or at least the one with a gun. But I'd like to think it was respect for the man, but really it might be the gun. Or the 'stach. We'll go with the 'stach.

"Ok, Rose's house, tonight? I wouldn't rush this but I have to be back in Seattle in two days for practice."

"We understand, and we will be there." Chief Swan says. "Kids, the boy has practice and the Seahawks are headed towards the playoffs, don't you dare mess that up for me." He tells his children who both look a little scared but agree to meet tonight.

"How about in an hour?" I look at my watch its only seven thirty so that won't be to late on a Saturday night.

"That's fine." Bella assures me before the Chief can speak again.

"See you then." I tell her with a wink.

Hopefully she will still be wearing that elf costume.


	14. Chapter 14

So the question was brought up if Em and Bella aren't part of the HOA can't they just do what they want? Em addressed that, but he works for the company and he is besties with the owner so he is being very cautious before he does anything.

Oh and in regards to the $400 HOA fees, a lot of them have high fees depending on the services and "amenities" that comes with the community. Between 2005-2015 HOAs across the US collected over 90 billion dollars in fees according to the research I have done. I also found and article on HOAs from OregonLive that mentioned something about some Penthouse paying over $1000 a month in HOA fees. I didn't read the whole thing but could you imagine the mortgage on a Penthouse is already probably over $1000 then add in those fees, whew even if I was rich I just couldn't do that lol.

Back to Bella...

* * *

Bella's POV

"The point is these people are not the law and shouldn't be telling others how to live the lives." My Father is saying for probably the fourth time in the past hour.

We were in Rose's very comfy living room and Pops was completely team Edward. Poor Emmett hasn't been able to object to anything let alone get a word out. Edward gives an idea and Pops is on board, and of course the talking about how he is the law not the HOA.

"I hear what you are saying, but I can also hear what Emmett wants to say." I break in. "What I would recommend is that we ask Jasper and Alice to come down, see what we are talking about doing here and if they agree I'm sure Em would be way more comfortable with this situation."

"I would." He says quickly trying to get a word in edgewise. "I know you are back in Seattle in two days Edward, and Dad I don't want to mess with your Seahawks getting into the playoffs." My brother assures them both. "I also want those kids to have a great Christmas, but you have to see my perspective and what I am dealing with as well."

"Em Mr. Berty would be so proud." I wipe a fake tear from my face and he discreetly flips me off.

"I'll reach back out to Jasper, but knowing how worked up Ali is, there should be no problem getting them out here from Seattle." Em continues.

"Well don't just sit there son, go call him and lets get this going." Pops waves his hand in a get going gesture and I roll my eyes for Em.

"Damn Dad its after 9pm, a little rude to call this late at night."

"You and I both know Jasper doesn't go to bed this early and I'm not sure Alice ever sleeps she is the energizer bunny." Emmett grumbles but walks off pulling out his phone.

"It looked like the kids had a good time tonight." I comment to Rose who smiles.

"I'm not sure I will ever get Rudolf out of Janie's arms. And Alec is all about building that helicopter tomorrow. I do feel bad for Santa though."

"Don't worry about Seth his wife Beth will take care of him. And honestly he's played Santa before, he knew to wear a cup those kiddos can be brutal." Pops appears to be having flashback to when he played Santa as a young man as he fills Rose in on Seth's situation.

"I noticed collections for the food bank and toys going on at the party." Edward is talking and I have to say I can understand why his niece had him read to her, the man gave good voice. "Is there a huge need locally?" He inquires.

"Not as bad as it was a few years ago, the mill laid off a lot when the economy was in the crapper. No one was building houses, and the need for the wood went down. The uptick in building has thankfully gotten a good majority of the people back to work. Though like most small towns in the country we have more than our fair share of poverty and people just needing a bit of a helping hand this time of year."

"Sadly, there are not a lot of jobs locally, if you drive into Port Angeles or one of the other larger towns you have a better shot at a job, but then you have the commute and then the gas to pay for." I add to what my Father told him. "Like Dad said its gotten better. This time of the year is rough though, some people just got back to work and are trying to catch up on bills from the long layoff, others make enough to get by pay check to pay check but then the holidays hit and they struggle to get that little extra for their kids."

"That's just so sad." Rose tells us with a sincere voice.

"I mean Jasper tries to help out with the Christmas gifts, and honestly that does help people out. The food bank has a hard time though. During the school year its harder for me but during the summers I volunteer with them and you would be surprised by who has to use them. I was talking to this one couple, they both work, she works part time when the kids are in school and he just got back on at the mill. They have three kids, one is special needs and has a lot of medical bills. They applied for assistance to see if they could get some help, she would work full time but child care would cost them more than what she would make. They were turned down for any help because they made twenty-five dollars to much. Like somehow that twenty-five dollars is going to magically fill their table with food." I shake my head.

"I agree, I mean I know those guidelines are in place for a reason, but there should be special circumstances or some kind of temporary help for those that are a bit over to help them get back up on their feet a bit. The whole hand up not hand out." Rose says agreeing with me.

"When I was in college coach required each guy on the team to do so many hours working community service on the off season. He felt that the community gave so much to us in support the least we could do was give some hours back to support them." Edward tells me. "Its something that I still do now. Every off season I find a local organization to volunteer with."

"That coach sounds like he has a big heart." I smile back as Edward smiles at me.

"He is the best. Every time I have a bad game to this day he calls me and says, could be worse boy. Then he tells me what I did wrong and how to fix it." He laughs shaking his head.

"What he's not telling you is that his coach basically adopted him as his son in college. I don't know who was prouder when he was drafted, Coach or our Dad." Rose adds in reminding me that there are other people in the room and not just Edward and his pretty green eyes.

"Alice says they'll be here tomorrow after five. Her Dad is in town, with this being the first holiday season without her Mom he's basically camped out at their house. Walter Brandon has been in this business a long time, so I don't know how this is going to go. He's a partner along with Jasper, generally silent but his money still speaks." Emmett sits down beside me and just looks around the room.

I feel bad for him, my brother is always everyone's friend, the fun guy in the room. Right now it feels as if he is being treated like enemy number one. In solidarity with my twin I impulsively give him a hug

"You've done everything you can." I assure him.

"You've done good boy." Pops throws in, getting my hint. The other two in the room agreeing with us.

Finally Emmett seemed to relax and smile.

* * *

Sorry if that was a bit heavy/preachy I volunteer at the food bank when I can passing out food, and the amount of people that come in that work and work and just barely get by always hurts my tender heart. I'm not trying to change the system or get political with this lol.


	15. Chapter 15

So I've had a couple of questions on what is an HOA, its Home Owners Association. They were put into place to help homeowners, so that home owners could help stop people who don't take care of their grass, homes, or who like to party well into the night not caring about their neighbors. Some of them are a bit power hungry though, not all of them You get the good with the bad like most things in life.

Happy Thanksgiving Eve to everyone that celebrates. I'm not sure I will get a chance to update tomorrow due to the holiday and a very busy schedule. I did just want to give that heads up. I will try though.

* * *

Edward POV

Jasper and Alice Whitlock were complete opposites. He was tall, lanky, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was very short, black hair and dark brown almost black eyes. He was calm, and she was anything but.

The one thing they seemed to have in common was they were both warm hearted, good people.

Walter Brandon was a taller version of his daughter in looks, but screamed business professional. He was keeping his opinions to himself as I explained what I was wanted to do. Rose was showing them all pictures from Christmases past so they had a point of reference to come off of.

"I bet you it was those bitches Jessica and Lauren." Alice just randomly shouts out pointing at Bella who nods her agreement.

Bella I might add was wearing a very tight pair of jeans and a sweater showing just enough cleavage that I had to fight to keep my eyes away and my attention focused on the presentation at hand.

"Can I see the Charter amendments Ali girl?" Walter asks his daughter who frowns but hands them to him.

"Daddy its just not right." She tells him for probably the tenth time since they got here less than an hour ago.

"Alice my love, let your Dad get the whole picture, we need his guidance." Jasper lays a calming hand on his wife's shoulder and she relaxes, gives him a warm look then glares at the paperwork in her father's hand.

"So the way I see it, if you do your little plan we could open ourselves up to a lot of unhappy customers, let alone the media attention that might come. Now on one hand the media might be on your side, but then again they may swing it to protect the HOA and the voters." Brandon imparts on us. "Legally you are right, Emmett and Bella are not part of the HOA, they only have to abide by the laws and regulations of the town of Forks, and the state of Washington. They never signed any documentation agreeing to be part of the HOA."

"I hear a but in there Walt." Chief Swan gives the slightly older man, what I can only assume is his cop interrogation glare.

"Charlie, if they start going against the HOA, people will start screaming favoritism and other things. We still have other communities that might hear about this if it hits the news, and we have the new development we are trying to get built in Olympia. If this starts making the news we may not get the zoning permits we need, it may slow sales. This is one of those things that could go however the media decides to spin it."

"Daddy I can't see how the media would spin this for the HOA." Alice, who's clearly unhappy with what her father just said, seems to be reading my mind. Or getting a future take of what I was getting ready to say, without the Daddy part of course.

"And Edward, I can't imagine the Seahawks media relations reps would want you involved in this." Walter tells me with a knowing look. I have to admit to myself my bosses probably would not be happy and the PR people even less so.

"I'd have to check with them." Is all I am willing to admit.

"Pops where are you going?" Bella calls after her Father who just jumped up and walked off. Though when he comes back less than a minute later with Janie on his hip I wonder where he is going with this.

"Walt meet Janie King. Janie this is Mr. Brandon." Walter Brandon puts his hand out to shake my nieces who just looks at him funny then waives.

"Pops…" Bella's tone is warning her Father, of what I'm not sure but there is a clear one in the tone.

Charlie sets Janie down near the coffee table that currently had the pictures Rose had set out to show her old Christmas light displays. And she bounces up and down before looking straight at Walter Brandon, her big blue-green eyes wide, childish hope written all over her face.

"Lights. Santa. Fix. Please." She tells him pointing at the picture in her hand.

"Oh hell, keep it small but do it." He looks at Charlie Swan who just gives him a triumphant smile. "You are an evil man Charles Swan."

"I'm a cop Walt, I know how to break a man." He gives a slightly evil grin before looking down at Janie. "You are getting your lights baby girl." And my niece squeals with delight hugging her champion's legs tightly, all while still holding on to that Rudolf that "Santa" picked out for her.


	16. Chapter 16

Short chapter but we get a little insight into Bella and Alice's friendship.

Till the next time :)

* * *

Bella's POV

I now had an eight foot blow up Santa in my front yard along with bright multi colored lights around my windows and wrapped in the garland on my door. It wasn't busy, it wasn't big, but it was bright and Jane King was still standing in her front window staring across the street at my house hours after I watched her hot Uncle, along with my brother and Jasper set it up.

Walter took off back to Seattle, he was meeting with his lawyer and some public relations people to get ahead of this thing, in case it did blow up. I know Forks though, most people could careless and the other two were Jessica and Lauren who weren't smart enough to call the press as for social media, duck face pictures, both of them that is all there is on their facebooks and instagrams.

They would just bitch at the Thriftway or the salon. They'd feel more accomplished in their bitching doing it face to face.

"He is hot, you should totally tap that." Alice who is three glasses of wine in, half sitting, half laying on the sofa beside me is staring at the ceiling.

"Huh?"

"Edward Cullen, jump on and enjoy the ride. Touch that down girlie." She shakes her butt and does a weird one-handed cabbage patch dance so as not to spill her wine from her weird position.

"He's going back to Seattle tomorrow Ali. I'm going to teach class tomorrow, still a week away from winter break. Life goes on and honestly like you said he is so hot. But he is also super famous. Not sure I would stand a chance, or want one. I'm a small-town teacher, and I'm happy being a small town teacher."

"But you could be a small town teacher and still have some fun. And if he has as much prowess in the bedroom as he does on the football field I'd think it would be orgasmically fun."

"Alice!" I whisper shout.

"Oh please girl, you and Garrett broke up almost a year ago when he ran off with his "soul mate" Kate. I mean seriously he was an idiot for pulling that shit. But you deserve some fun, some male warmth. Not saying you have to date him, marry him or fall in love. But I saw him checking out your girls, I'm willing to bet he'd have no objections to a little somethin', something." She gives a bold wink and I just roll my eyes.

"I'm cutting you off the wine Ali." I warn her.

"You should have another glass, enjoy the truth that flows from the grapes." She points her now almost empty glass at me.

"Alice, I think your truth might be a bit fuzzy with all that alcohol." She just shrugs, takes a huge gulp finishing off the glass and gives me a bawdy wink.

You'd never know my friend was an heiress to a fortune who had a very expensive private school education and helped to run a very successful real estate development company. She acted like an every day person, super down to earth, never putting on airs, or acting like she was better than the rest of us. Alice was just Alice. And you couldn't help but adore her.

Even when she was trying to lead me into the temptation I should probably be avoiding. Namely my neighbor's brother.

Of fuck was he hot though, and nice and so pretty and smart.

Damn I'm screwed.


	17. Chapter 17

Happy Thanksgiving to everyone that celebrates here. Let me tell you its not even 2pm here and I am already ready to go back to bed lol. I was able to sneak away long enough to get this chapter out. Hope you enjoy.

Thank you all again for your support and lovely reviews. Most love Alice, some thing she is meddling. But really if you don't have that friend who has a couple of drinks then tells you to jump on some random hottie you are missing out ;). I have an Alice her name is Chrissy and girl can not hold her liquor love you C!

* * *

Edward POV

Ms. Bella Swan was driving me to distraction.

Her laugh, her eyes, her ass, her sweet smile, her breast. Oh fuck those breast.

She was currently on her front lawn dealing with two very irate blonde women. Rose was standing behind me watching and kept trying to decide if she should go out and help her or not.

My sister used to be a strong woman who would never hesitate to fight back. Then Royce King happened. She was slowly getting back to herself after that horrors of her marriage, but she still was a shadow of the woman I've know my whole life.

"I'll go." I tell her. It was clear someone needed too.

Rose and I had seen Emmett and Jasper leave the house around an hour ago, and now Bella was outside with Alice Whitlock, who in one hand holding a huge glass of wine, and in the other hand a bottle of wine. Rose I noticed that sometimes she would forget the glass and just drink out of the bottle.

"Edward are you sure that's a good idea?" Rose worries, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

"It was my idea sis, to put the decorations in the Swan's yard. The least I can do is go help her out when she is being confronted."

Without any other comment I grabbed my jacket from beside the door and headed out.

"Bella, this is a violation of the HOA." The taller, slightly blonder one, in a very nasally voice insists pointing at the paperwork in her hand.

"Please biotch Bells is not a member of no stinking HOA." Alice does a weird little jig after imparting this knowledge to the group.

"Alice." Bella says in an exasperated voice. "Please just go inside, I've got this girl."

"Ohh it's the hottie with football guy. Tap that ass Bellsey." Alice tells Bella while staring at me.

I believe that I might have to agree with Alice on that, tap my ass Bella.

"Ladies." I say coming to stand next to Bella. "Is there something I can help with."

"Holy shit you are Edward Cullen." The shorter woman, who's breast were so large and fake I was worried she was going to tip over from the weight of the saline, almost yells pointing at me. The other blonde now looked more interested, and seemed to be trying to give me a simpering look. Either that or she was constipated, could go either way from the look in her face.

"Yes. My sister Rose lives across the street from the Swans. They were nice enough to put up my sister's decorations so the kids could see them."

"Awww." The shorter one says giving me a smile, which I can only assume she meant to be sexy.

"They still violate the HOA rules and have to come down." The taller one says again, but this time with less venom in her voice.

"Seeing as Ms. Swan isn't in the HOA, I really don't see the big deal. Plus its just a couple of lights." I give them the Cullen charm, channeling the half smile that my Dad taught me years ago that seems to work on women worldwide.

"Lau, its just a couple of lights." The little one repeats.

"Maybe the HOA could have an emergency vote on it? I'd be happy to come and talk to them, as my sister lives here I'm going to be around a lot and I'd love to know the neighbors better. I have to get back to Seattle, we have practice and a game on Sunday, but Mondays are my day off to rest. If you can put something together by next Monday I'd be happy to come back down?" I lay it on thick with the smiles and the charm and both women seem to melt

_Still got it Cullen._

"Monday night at 7pm we'll have it in the community center." Lau, the tall one says.

"Sounds perfect. And Ms. Swan you should keep up the display until then, that way when people vote they have had time to adjust and see if this display is really against the taste of the community." She gives me a knowing smile but covers it quick. "Ladies don't you agree the voters should be informed." They both nod. "Monday at seven, I look forward to it."

"Booyah biotches." Alice mumbles from where she is now sitting beside the blow up Santa trying to share her wine with him.

"Umm need some help getting that in?" I point and Bella nods.

"Please."

Leaving the blondes on the lawn I pick up the drunk very handsy ebony haired woman, and follow the sexy ass brunette into her home.

_Damn that ass, those jeans._


	18. Chapter 18

Hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving. Its Friday *happy dance*. This will be the only chapter tonight, I will say we are starting to enter the home stretch at this point, only a few more chapters left.

Thank you again for all the love and support!

* * *

Bella's POV

Alice was snoring on my sofa. I guess a bottle and a half of wine did her in.

Jasper and Emmett had gone into town to visit with some high school buds and play some pool. That left me standing awkwardly in my living room next to Edward Cullen. Who had not to long ago heard my friend tell me to tap his ass.

Oy.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I offer.

"Beer?" I nod and go into the kitchen to gab him a bottle. "Is Corona ok?"

"If you have lime?" I giggle and get him a slice.

"We did tacos the other night and Em has to have Corona with his tacos." I ramble handing him his beer.

"Nothing wrong with that." He tells me. "So twins?" And I can't help but laugh.

"We get that all the time. I swear I'm not the Danny Devito to his Arnold. Dad's tall but my Mom's Dad is six foot seven. Em got his height from the two of sides and it averaged out. I'm basically a clone of my Grandma Marie, same height, weight, face. She is still very much alive and is currently on a singles cruise for the silver haired set." I tell him with a smile. "She's almost eighty."

"Both sets of my Grandparents are gone. My parents are currently in England. My Dad was born in of all places Nottingham and his brother, my Uncle Alistair still lives there so Dad goes to visit often. No relation to the evil Sheriff or Robin Hood." He assures me with a wink. A killer make me weak at the knees wink.

"Damn I was hoping there was some family green tights to go around."

"Only thing I wear that comes close to tights are my uniform pants." Ohh I like those a lot too.

"Biotch." Is mumbled from the sofa and Edward's eyes go wide before he burst out laughing.

"She really can't hold her drink. The one time she had tequila we found her on her roof trying to call the moon down." I tell him. "And we were informed to properly call the moon one must be naked. She is lucky her nearest neighbors can't see her home for the tress on her property.

"You are shitting me."

"Nope. Alice is great, she just shouldn't drink. She doesn't do it often but its her first Christmas without her Mom, her Dad is basically living with them at the moment and they have been trying to get pregnant for over a year now. I think it just all bunched together and she needed to just be."

"I get it. We all need to just be sometimes." He sympathizes and sets down his empty bottle.

"Would you like another?" I ask him and he shakes his head no.

"No, I don't really drink during regular season. One here and there is my limit."

"Does it mess with the way you play?" I ask curious.

"I don't want to chance it messing with the way I play." He informs me.

I get up and grab his bottle letting him know I'm going to put it in the kitchen. Rinsing the bottle out and tossing the lime wedge before adding it to the recyclables I didn't hear him follow in behind me.

"So I should…" His voice startles me and I turn quickly falling into his very hard chest.

I look up blinking slightly and he looks down. Its quick, so quick I barely can remember it happening but his lips land on mine and fireworks explode.

The world becomes a haze and his touch roaming my back, his lips moving gently on my, his tongue caressing mine is all that exists in this moment. The counter is now against my ass, and my legs reach out for purchase pulling him closer, trying to meld us into one. His mouth moves from mine and his kisses trail up and down my neck, his hands finding new places to caress. Mine have found his ass, his firm back and then slowly up under his sweater to feel all six, no eight of his very defined eight pack.

So lost in this kiss, so lost in his touch I almost didn't hear the very loud voice of my brother returning home.

"Hey Bells, we got any food?"

Jumping back, looking up into green eyes so dark they are like hard emeralds at the moment I know I am so fucking screwed.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry this was so late in the day I have been fighting with the site to update most of the day.

Anyone else already Turkey'd out? I made cheeseburgers tonight I just couldn't do left overs again lol.

* * *

Edward's POV

After that kiss, the kiss that about killed me it was so fucking good, I didn't get to see Bella again while in town. Though once Monday rolled around, I was hitting my car and driving to Forks as fast as I could. Luckily, we had that HOA meeting as a cover for what had the potential to turn into stalking if she didn't enjoy that kiss as much as I did.

Of course, my dumb ass had forgotten to get her number so I could speak with her. In my own defense my mind was a bit addled at the time. Then again what could I say, hey great kiss wanna try again?

Sunday, the team won so I hoped Charlie Swan would still be team Edward when I got to town. Just in case she didn't like the kiss as much, maybe I could play it off as her kiss helped me play better? He'd probably move her into my apartment if I said that, but it was in my back pocket in case I needed it.

The long drive seemed even longer this time with anticipation.

Finally pulling into my sister's driveway, I had to smile. Jane was sitting outside in her winter coat, Rose along with her staring at the Swan's yard and the decorations. The kid was so happy it reminded him again why he was spending his few hours of off time to drive four hours and speak in front of a small HOA voting board, or what ever the hell it was.

Well besides the very pretty brunette that could damn well kiss.

"Hello ladies." Jane ran up to be picked up and Rose just smiled.

"She wanted to wait out here for you, or so she claimed." Rose tells him with a wink, and then a glance across the street.

"Well Janie my love, I thank you for the amazing welcome."

"Uncle Eddie, lights." She points across the street.

"Yeppers kiddo, and I'm going to do what I can to help you keep your lights."

"Love you." She says kissing my cheek.

"I love you too baby girl." I kiss her cheek back.

My sister is watching us with a small smile on her face a hint of a tear in her eyes.

"So did you see the game yesterday?" I ask Jane, knowing her answer.

"No ball." She shakes her head in mild disgust. My niece is not a fan of sports.

A cute little Kia Optima pulls in across the street and the object of my very naughty dreams the past few days steps out. She is smartly dress in pale grey slacks and a light pink sweater a black coat in her arms, along with a black messenger bag.

"Hey neighbors, you ready for tonight?" She calls when she notices us standing in the lawn staring at her.

"Looking forward to it." I tell her with a wink.

"If you all want to come over before hand Em is making his famous homemade pizza and I made some brownies last night, triple fudge with chocolate icing on top." She offers.

"Yes." Janie says rushing to get down. She heard food and she was trying to run over.

"Baby girl, I don't think Ms. Bella meant right now." Rose laughs at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"You're more than welcome, Em works from home when he isn't in Seattle, so he's probably already working on putting dinner together. Pops said he'd be here around four thirty, so its no problem. Unless you have other plans?"

"Can we Mom?" Alec says popping out of nowhere. When I take a look at him, he shrugs. "Bathroom." He says. _God I love that kid. _

"Is there anything I can bring?" Rose asks, clearly giving in.

"Just yourselves." Bella tells her with a smile.

"Then let me lock up and we'll be right over." Rose agrees.

"Sounds good." Bella waves, giving me a small smile, or maybe it was for Jane. I'm going to say it was for me, and walks to her front door slipping inside.

"So dinner with the Swans." Rose says. "This should be fun." With a cheeky grin she walks into her own home, probably to grab her keys and lock up.

"Did she say brownies?" Alec asks me.

"And pizza." I tell him and he gives a dual thumbs up.

Internally I gave myself one as well. Here less than twenty minutes and I'd already scored a dinner date with my new favorite kissing partner. And my sister and her kids. Oh, hell and her Dad and very large brother.

Good times.


	20. Chapter 20

This weekend just flew by :(. We had a pretty good ice event here in my area overnight and my car is currently a carcycle in my driveway. Alex and I are binge watching old Christmas cartoons on AMC right now, Frosty's Winter Wonderland is on right now :). Gotta love the classics lol.

We are reuniting our couples in this chapter...only a few more chapters left till the end, I gotta say I am going to miss these two crazy kids.

* * *

Bella's POV

Once I got into the house I was in a rush. Holy shit he was back and looked even hotter if that was possible.

His kisses, his touch oh my goodness.

I can't lie I may have taken the kitty out for a walk a time or two, or hell three with the memory of the other night. I was really hoping for a repeat performance. Without my brother kitty blocking me.

"Em get your arse down here and get to making that pizza. Rose, Edward and the kids are on the way over and Dad will be here in half an hour." I yell up the stairs assuming he was in his office.

"Already on it Bells." His voice calls from our kitchen.

I step in the room and he has for pizza crust laid out and little ramakins filled with toppings around it. He looks up from where he was spreading olive oil on the dough.

"I figure we don't know what the kids like, so why not let them help to make them." He shrugs, then points to my pride and joy, our wall oven. "Not like we can't cook them all at once."

"You can be incredibly sweet Emmett Swan." I tell him pinching his cheek.

"Don't forget incredibly handsome sis." He does this weird half flex of his large muscles and what looks like an attempt at Blue Steel from Zoolander.

"Don't do that look again, you'll scare the children." He laughs and we both pause when the doorbell goes off.

"I'll get it and bring them this way." I tell him walking towards the front door.

I took a second to plug our tree in on the way to the door, knowing the kids' love of the Christmas lights. I may or may not have also adjusted my boobs in my bra a bit. They weren't huge, but a good B cup could still look good in this sweater. That wasn't for the kids though, but their yummy Uncle.

"Hi all." I say letting them in. Alec bounded in like he was at home, Rose behind him carrying a large covered bowl, with Edward carrying Jane behind them.

"I brought salad; I hope that's ok?" Rose says handing me the bowl.

"It was very thoughtful Rose and more than ok. We can all use a bit more of the healthy foods in our lives." I tell her with a smile. "Now if you want to hang your coats up on those hooks there, Em has a pizza making station going on in the kitchen so we can get dinner going."

The kids once removed of their coats, and after Jane took a moment too look at the tree and give me a smile of her small person approval, took off towards the kitchen. As our homes had the same lay outs it wouldn't be hard to find for them.

"Em wasn't sure about what they liked and possible allergies," He didn't say that but I was trying to impress Rose for him, I'm a giver like that. "so he set it up so the kids could help make the pizzas with the ingredients separated out not touching."

"That was so amazingly sweet of him." Rose tells me with a grin before walking towards the kitchen behind her kids.

Edward grabbed my hand as I went to follow, and I turned and looked.

"Hi." He murmurs, in a sexy tone.

"Hi." And he briefly touches his lips to mine.

"You didn't give me your number." He states, like I was withholding important information from him.

"You didn't ask." I give him a half grin.

"I'm asking now." He hands me his phone and I dial out calling myself.

"There now, you have mine, I have yours." I give him a fully out flirty grin. "Now…" I'm cut off from saying anything further as a familiar knock comes from the front door.

Two knocks right around the middle, always the same spot. Never the doorbell.

"Come on in Pops its open." I shout out and Edward backs up two steps from me.

"Kid you gotta start locking this door." He says coming in. He kept his uniform on, meaning he was hoping to use it tonight at the meeting. I know how his mind works.

"I just let the neighbors in Pops, and knew you were coming, what was the point? Plus, this is Forks." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Edward, good game son." Pops praises him with a fatherly pat to the left shoulder. "Is the pizza done?" He asks. Em's homemade pizza is that good, good enough to distract Pops from football good.

"He's making it now." I tell him and he wraps an arm around me and begins walking us towards the kitchen. Edward was right behind us, a small smile on his lips and his eyes dancing with humor.

"I tell ya if this architect thing doesn't work out that boy needs to open up his own pizza parlor."

"Yeah Pops, cause working for one of the most successful development companies in the Pacific Northwest doesn't say that it is working out for him." I can't stop my snort of laughter.


	21. Chapter 21

Since this one is fairly short I'm going to go ahead and give it to you today. I will warn you that after this chapter the next two are a little slower paced because they deal with the HOA board meeting. However we do get some resolution to the light issue there and the chapter after that is all Bella and Edward together, without Charlie kitty blocking his daughter ;)

I'm thinking I want some homemade pizza now too lol.

* * *

Edward's POV

I had to admit to myself, watching Bella with her Father made me miss my own parents. I would need to take a moment later and call them. The time difference and my schedule often times made it hard to reach out.

"Uncle Eddie, look at all these toppings!" Alec is dancing around in his excitement. He is wearing the cutest little kid apron covered in snowmen. Jane was rocking one covered in Santa. Chef Emmett had a much larger apron on solid red in color with white writing asking us, "Got Mistletoe?" My sister seemed to be enjoying the scene.

"Yeah kid it looks great. How can I help?"

Emmett puts us all to work, making pizzas, as they bake, we sit down to have salad as an appetizer. I have to say the Swan kids have way too many dressing options. It was like going to the grocery store and they were all there.

Around the time the pizzas came out of the over we were joined but Jasper and Alice. From my understanding they were supposed to be staying home and neutral in all of this, at least in appearance. Alice said she wouldn't miss this for the world.

"Who is watching the kids?" I ask Rose as we moved on from the awesome pizza to the amazing brownies.

"Mrs. Cope, my usual sitter should be here soon. I'm going to head over to the house get these little ones bathed and, in their jammies, so they are ready for her when she gets here."

"Oh I love Mrs. Cope." Bella tells us from were she is packing away the left overs in the fridge. "She was the Vice Principal at the high school until she retired a few years ago. Did you meet her son Tommy yet? He and his partner Gabe live two streets over."

"She has been great; her son is actually who I met first. I took the kids to the community center to go swimming and he was there with his daughter Annabeth. We were lamenting the lack of day cares in Forks. He told me about Mrs. Cope, we met and the rest is history."

"Mrs. Cope is really good at Mario Cart." Alec tells us all, his mouth smeared with chocolate.

"I bet she rocks at video games, she raised three boys who were obsessed with them." Emmett tells my nephew.

"Bells, I'm gonna need some more of these brownies for the stations Christmas pot luck." Charlie looks at his daughter who just sighs.

"What's the magic word old man?"

"Please Bells?" He jokingly blinks his eyes and gives a faux puppy dog pout face and she just starts laughing.

"Already spoke with Irena at the station Pops, I promised the brownies and the chocolate chip, peanut butter chip cookies for you. She knew who to speak to, you're not fooling them rewrapping my baked goods in foil and trying to say you did them." She gives him a stern look.

"Busted Pops." Emmett and Jasper both say at the same time then laugh.

"Busted." Janie jumps into the conversation making all the adults laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

So this chapter and the next one are the 2 slowest probably of the whole story. But good news we get some Bella and Edward alone time after these 2 chapters. I know its been a slowish burn for these two, but it was shorter chapters, and they have really only known each other a few days. But on to the HOA meeting and the start of a resolution of those damn lights lol.

* * *

Bella's POV

Jessica and Lauren were dressed more for clubbing then a HOA meeting. Alice about lost her shit when she saw it and had to step out for a minute to pull herself back together. Every so often a chuckle would still slip out her lips.

The pair were seated at the table in the front of the room with Peter Long Senior. Mr. Long was almost eighty, and hard of hearing. His son Peter Junior was good friends with Pops.

"Meeting called to order, this is about the clear violation of the HOA bylaws in regards to decorations that Bella and Emmett Swan have in their front yard." Lauren gives me the evil eye then shoots Edward what I think is suppose to be her come hither look.

"I'll have the tea." Mr. Long tells Jessica who just rolls her eyes.

"As you all know", Jessica takes over from Lauren, "the community voted two years ago to put into place the holiday decoration bylaws to protect this community from having to deal with obnoxious displays."

"Umm Jess?" Carmen Delgado raises her hand in the front row, her husband Eli sitting to her right.

"We haven't opened up the floor to comment yet." Jessica practically snarls at her.

"I believe she had a clarification question, not a comment." Eli says in a firm voice. Jess slinks back a little bit in her chair. Eleazar "Eli" Delgado is the local traffic court judge. Jess has been reprimanded by him a few times. Road head can get you in some serious shit, just telling ya.

"Let her speak." Someone in the back says and others mummer around in agreement. Edward squeezes my hand and I think he is hopping things are going to swing in our direction without too much of a fight.

"Carmen, go ahead." Lauren gives one of those out with it waives in Carmen's direction.

"First I don't recall this vote two years ago, do we have any notes from that meeting that we can see, and can I get a copy of the rule list since I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." Others around us start to mumble that in agreement.

"Told you shady." Pops, on the other side of me points up at Jess and Lauren.

"I only remember that we were strongly encouraged to use clear white lights to keep a more uniformed look to the community. I thought Lauren said that it was standard to Whitdon properties." Tanya Hartley pipes up.

"I'm still confused about who put Jessica and Lauren in charge." Lee Stevens adds from two rows ahead of me.

"Jessica and I were voted in, along with Mr. Long." Lauren glares at Lee.

"Where is that tea?" Mr. Long looks around.

"Pete turn on your hearing aid!" Stephen Wagener, who is almost as old as Mr. Long, yells at his friend.

"What?"

"Turn on your damn hearing aid!"

"Oh damn I thought it was on." Mr. Long grumbles before looking sheepish at all of us. "So I guess there is no tea?"

"Pete we were discussing why you and those two idiots are complaining about Charlie's kids' Christmas lights." Mr. Wagener tells him.

"Christmas light? I don't give a damn about that, these two kept yapping and yapping about them a couple of years ago. Saying how trashy colored lights were and how those blow ups are dangerous. I turned off my hearing aid to shut them out. Hell, I have to do that a lot with these two. They are like those damn little dogs Milly used to have always yapping."

I had no idea who Milly is but I am totally laughing my ass off inside.

"They said we voted to ok these light rules." Mr. Wagener is on a roll at this point.

"We did have a vote." Jessica huffs. "June 19th, 2017 we voted on the community beautification and decoration community bylaws. It spoke on how yard decorations like pink flamingos are a no, no and how Christmas lights should be tasteful and clear lights."

"It also addressed the Garden Gnome issue." Lauren adds. "Some people thought it was ok to have a village of Gnomes on their front lawns." She looks over at James and Victoria Lawrence accusingly.

"I'm with Lee, who the hell made you two in charge." James demands, clearly fed up.

"We were voted in for the positions, four year terms each, we have two more years left on our terms before the next election." Jessica smiles, "Which I hope to have your votes for again."

"She really has no clue does she?" Edward whispers in my ear.

"Jess lives in Jess's world most of the time unless Lauren is giving her directions."

"I really don't remember voting for those two." I hear from behind me and I hear others around us start to take up the same mantra.

"We're on." Alice says and she and Jasper stand up and step up to the table in the front.

"Any idea what they are up to?" Edward asks.

"I don't know but I wish I had brought popcorn for the show." I tell him and he nods in agreement.

"This ought to be good." Pops says with delight beside me rubbing his hands together with glee.


	23. Chapter 23

Last chapter of the HOA meeting, we get to see with Alice and Jasper were up too. Next chapter is some B and E without the family.

So I never set a posting schedule with this story and I was for awhile doing 2 chapters a day, however as we are almost at the end I have slowed down putting them up to just 1 a day. Mainly because each time I post a chapter I reread it 3 or 4 times before posting, still beta less so I'm trying to do it on my own. Sometimes I make a lot of edits sometimes I don't. So it can be a bit time consuming. I'm hoping to find a new beta soon as I do have an almost complete non-holiday fic that when it is done I would love to have reviewed first and before I start working on my old stories I would like the new chapters reviewed.

I hope you enjoy the chapter there are only 4 more after this one, unless I get a wild hair and do an epilogue or outtake to post lol.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Fingers crossed." Bella tells her Father who looks like a five-year-old on Christmas morning.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm Jasper Whitlock and this is my wife and business partner Alice Brandon-Whitlock. Some of you probably know me from growing up here in Forks." I hear people agreeing. "You are probably also aware that I am President and CEO of Whitdon Development Corporation."

"When we built these communities, we did so wanting to provide safe and fun environment for the families that live in the communities." Alice takes over. "In doing so we set out a basic set of rules for the communities to follow, and also certain safe guards for purchasing homes. For example, to get approved to buy in our community you can have no convictions of any sexual or violent crimes." She pulls out a binder a pamphlet. "Each of you were provided with the basic rules when you purchased, and as the amendments came through they were supposed to be provided in writing to each and every one of you."

"That being said, please raise your hand if you recall having been provided any amendments or additions to the original rules?" Jasper asks and only two men raise their hands.

"That's Tyler and Mike, Jess and Lauren's husbands." Bella whispers in my ear.

"Since the election of Jessica Newton, Lauren Crowley and Peter Long two years ago a total of twenty-five changes have been submitted to Whitdon for our records. After review of our five other communities that were built in and around the same time frame as Blue Ridge we have found on average a total of six changes were made. This caused the board to become suspicious and put these changes in for legal review." Jasper gives Lauren and Jessica a look. Alice looks at Bella and raises her left brow a bit and Bella squeezes my hand and bounces a little in her seat.

"Per section C, subsection five of the rules and regulations of Whitdon properties, should there be any concerns that an HOA board is violating any of the rules, or abusing the power provided to them, they will be suspended until the investigation is over. During that time period all laws that they enacted will be considered void until the review is over. Each rule will be put up for review by all members of the HOA for a new vote. Should there be any violations found the board members will be suspended and not allowed to run for the board again. Should it be found that they in anyway moved to harm the community at large they will be fined a sum of one thousand dollars." Alice tells the room that breaks out in applause.

"As there seems to be a general consensus here that these rules were unknown to the community, we will be sending each home owner via certified mail a copy of the changes. We will give you eight weeks to review the rules before meeting here again to vote. At that time the board members will be allowed to present their cases and after that a vote will take place on if they will remain on the HOA board. Should the vote be in favor of punishment and/or removal the board member will be given sixty days to pay their fine. If any member is removed we will use that sixty days for members to campaign for the positions on the board to replace the members that were removed. Until such time Whitdon will be acting as the HOA board, our local representative Emmett Swan will be your contact for HOA concerns." As Jasper points to him, Emmett stands up and waves to the room, gaining some chuckles from the occupants.

"Now to end this meeting on a good note, Whitdon has worked with Olympia Communications and each and every household will now have their internet costs for 100 Mps included in their monthly HOA dues, and there will be no increase to the HOA fees for the next five years. We have put a lock on the increases for that time period. This is going into effect in each Whitdon property. If you are currently subscribed, which I am sure most of you are, you will see as of your January bill that you are no longer being charged, unless your speed is higher, then you will see the difference in the cost between the packages. If you have a lower speed starting in January you will see your speeds up to 100Mps." Alice smiles and the crowd clearly is happy with this news.

"Now I know we all came here tonight to have a discussion about the light issue, but seeing as that rule was put into effect under the current board, and as of this time their rules are suspended there will be no ruling at this time. The Swan family and others who have multi colored, or wish to put up multi colored lights can until this is decided after the new year. Please take a moment to enjoy the drinks and snacks Alice and I had brought in for this meeting, and we wish all of you a happy holiday season." Jasper tells the crowd who begin dispersing. I noticed Jessica and Lauren slink off quickly followed by their husbands as Mr. Long walked over to the other older gentleman who had been the one to keep telling him to turn on his hearing aid.

"Well that was a bit anticlimactic, I was hoping stand up and protest." Bella tells me laughing.

"Alice's Dad and the legal team went through the rules, bylaws and everything several times and a simple call to a few of the home owners to see if they were aware of these new rules and their negative responses let us take advantage of this loophole. Carmen was more than happy to start off the evening for us." Jasper tells us all with a wicked smile on his face. "Jessica thought she could give Eli a happy ending to get out of some traffic tickets, and Carmen held a grudge."

"So does this mean we can light up Rose's yard?" I ask and Jasper nods in agreement.

"Hell boys lets get going, we can surprise Ms. Janie when she wakes up to having her lights in her yard." Charlie says throwing an arm around Jasper, and the other around Emmett.

"And I'm thinking a trip to the store to get some lights for our yard is in order too." Bella tells Emmett. "Might as well rub it in Jess and Lauren's faces that being shady bitches doesn't payoff." Emmett laughs and agrees.

"Hey Bella, need some help at the store?" I ask her and she smiles.

"Why Mr. Cullen I would be honored to have you as my shopping partner. Do you think you can handle Target?"

"Target is my secret addiction." I tell her with a wink and she laughs taking my hand and dragging me towards the door.

"Quick before they try to come too, Target is also Alice's wonderland. She is fascinated that you can buy toilet paper and cute shoes at the same place." She laughs all the way to my SUV.

* * *

I have no idea if there is a cable or internet company with that name in that area, I just liked it lol. The idea came from my friend who starting this past year had her internet and cable cost rolled into her HOA fees.


	24. Chapter 24

And we are in Edward's car heading towards Target, with Bella's POV. We are playing the getting to know you game ;)

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Bella's POV

I have to admit this Land Rover is cozy. And it smells like Edward, all spicy and warm.

"Music?" He asks me and I give him the ok, curious as to what he would play. Pleasantly surprised by the sexy sound of Sam Hunt's _Take Your Time _coming out of a very nice sound system.

"So you like country?" I ask him and he laughs.

"I like music, I try not to judge a genre. I will be honest of the genres you will find less country and rap on my playlists but there is still some there."

"I'm the same way." I tell him. "Em likes to joke that my taste in music is the most all over the place thing about me." I smile. "I'm the more organized of the two of us." I explain and he nods.

"Rose is the more organized of the two of us. I have this feeling Jane is going to be that for her and Alec." I laugh agreeing with him.

"So how are you liking Seattle?"

"It's a change, not bad though. My family is from Chicago, by way of England where my Dad was born. We spent a lot of time there when we were kids, and the weather here is comparable to the weather in England. At least the area we were in." He gives a huge smile, keeping his eyes on the road. "I have to say that I am liking Seattle more and more as my time here goes on and I meet more of the residents of Washington state. They are certainly interesting."

"Jessica and Lauren would be thrilled you find them so interesting." I joke reaching out to lightly smack him on his leg. He gets my hand and pulls it to his lips and presses a kiss there, keeping hold of it on his right thigh as he continues to drive. I can't help the warm flush through my body.

"The shady twins are the last people on my mind." I swear his voice gets deeper. "I will say that I find one half of a set of twins absolutely fascinating."

"Emmett has that effect on people." I kid, all the while blushing.

"Emmett doesn't have the softest pair of lips I've ever kissed." And I am dead, no really someone needs to call my Father and let him know so he can take care of the details.

"It's the Burt's Bees chapstick. It cost a bit more, but worth it." I say because I suck at flirting.

"Well we'll have to stock up while at Target."

"Are you going to be able to get through Target without being swarmed?" I may or may not be trying to change the topic of conversation.

"The hat will help, plus its later in the day and no one would expect me in Port Angeles. We may get some glances but it should be ok. If it does happen, I'll give you my keys so you can get the car. Just stay calm, and don't worry. The majority of people are happy with an autograph and a selfie."

"So if we get swarmed I get to drive this beast of a car?"

"Only until I can get out of the store Bella. This car and I go back a whole three months, I'm not sure she is ready for another person behind the wheel, she is jealous like that."

"Let me guess her name is Lola." He snorts from laughing so hard and its so adorable.

"No she is unnamed, we haven't reached that point yet in our relationship where I have felt the need to name her. I did have a Volvo in high school named Bonnie though. She went everywhere with me, until she could go no more. God I loved that car." His voice is so serious that I'm thinking he is telling the truth until he kisses my hand again, the one he still has firmly grasped in his own. "Gotcha."

"So there was no Bonnie?"

"Oh no there was a Bonnie, I still have her in the garage at my parents' home. She is a reliable old girl."

"Boys and their toys." I tell him and he nods in agreement.


	25. Chapter 25

Here is part 2 of our getting to know you adventure. Sorry its so late in the day had some drama go down at work and I had to stay over to put out fires. This chapter is short, but the next one is a bit longer and is heading out of the getting to know you phase just saying ;).

* * *

Edward's POV

Target was nearly empty by the time we got to the store, with it being only an hour till closing that wasn't surprising. Bella and I slipped in and right to the decoration section of the store. She picked a large Frosty the Snowman blow up and a large Grinch one as well. She jokingly said that she was going to put the Grinch one between Jessica and Lauren's homes, since the pair were neighbors.

The ride to the store had been filled with laughter and Bella singing off key when the Spice Girls _Say You'll Be There _came on. She was hot as hell, but could not carry a tune to save her life. It was fucking adorable.

"What do you think?" She asks holding up some multi colored retro lights, the big bulbs. "I'm thinking for the front windows?"

"Nice." I tell her holding up my own find to take home for Janie. A large Rudolf blow up that someone had hidden away, probably to come back for later. To bad I found it and my niece would love it. "Think Jane would like this?"

"Yes!" She squeals doing a little jig. "She can put him with her beloved Santa."

"Dude you're Edward Cullen." A store employee comes up beside us looking at me in awe.

"Hey." I look at his name take. "Steve, I am. Can we keep this on the downlow, my girl and I are trying to get some stuff and I really don't want to draw a crowd?"

"Dude no probs." He tells me. "My Dad loves you so much though, he will never believe I met you."

"Do you have Facetime or Skype or something that your Dad has too?" Bella asks coming over and smiling at the teen.

"Yeah." He looks at her and looks back at me giving a not so discrete thumbs up in approval of my date.

"Call him then, Edward won't mind saying hi as Christmas gift from you to your Dad." She offers and I quickly agree. This saves a selfie showing up online and makes the kid's night.

For five minutes Steve and I speak with his Dad John, before Bella and I go about our shopping.

When we go to check out though, Steve meets us at the register and makes sure that he uses his friends and family employee discount with us as a thank you. It was a sweet thank you from him and Bella even gives the kid a kiss on the cheek wishing him a happy holiday.

Back in the car we stored our bags away and I quickly get a hold of her hand again. She beams a smile at me and I jest asking if I should be jealous of Steve. She just grabs my face and pulls my lips to hers'.

The confines of my vehicle might be roomy, but for what I want to do they will not work. Bella's half climbed into my lap, our kissing so intense, my cock so hard that I'm not sure I can stop.

"It's like a match to gasoline the way I go up every time your lips touch mine." I tell her against her neck.

"Oh God, Edward." She whispers.

"We need to go though, this parking lot, under the street light is not the best place for this." I try and be a responsible adult.

"There is a Motel 6 ten minutes away." Bella says against my lips and I chuckle.

"Baby, our first time is not going to be in some motel."

"Damn." She mumbles against my lips.

"Damn." I say back setting her back in her seat with a kiss to her forehead.

I think my cock said damn too.


	26. Chapter 26

So I am thinking that not this chapter, but the next one is what most of you have been asking for lol. It was a lower burn, but then again if you think about the time frame it has been set in, not so much.

I'm going to miss these crazy people, there are 28 chapters and this is 26 :(. But hope you all enjoy and thank you again for all the nice reviews and love, even if it is just a smiley face it means a lot and brings a smile to my face.

* * *

Bella's POV

Edward had an away game that weekend so he left early Tuesday morning to get back. We talked and texted and Facetimed the whole time he was away. The good news came in the fact that the Seahawks beat their division rivals, and cinched the first-round playoff seat giving them a by week going into the playoffs while the wild card teams played.

"Come to Seattle for the weekend." He tells me on our Monday Facetime call. "Stay here with me." He turns his phone so I can see his very nice condo. "I'll even cook you my famous tacos."

"Famous tacos?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yep open yellow box kit, brown meat, stir in packet chop some toppings." He lists off.

"Don't you think we should go on an actually date before I go spend a weekend with you and your famous tacos?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, we have been on plenty of dates. There was the Christmas party where you dressed like an elf for me. By the way if you have that costume feel free to bring it with you." He gives a sexy wink into his phone cam. "We had that lovely date in your kitchen, where your legs wrapped around my waist and your tongue went down my throat, top second date ever. We then had a double date with your brother and my sister. So ok your Dad and my niece and nephew were there but since none of them were on a date it was just a double. We went to a show together, I mean that HOA meeting was nothing short of a Broadway production. Then we did a shopping date at Target, again ending with your tongue shoved down my throat."

"So those were all dates?" I can't stop laughing and the mischievous grin on his face.

"Yep, hell in some cultures we are practically engaged with all the times you keep putting that tongue of yours in my mouth."

"Wait we went from just a couple of dates to engaged already?"

"Like I said in some cultures." He gives a serious look. "And clearly that means it's not too soon for you to come here and spend the weekend with me, whom some might view as your future husband."

"Oh hell Edward when you put it that way who am I to refuse?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Exactly."

Fifteen minutes later I am freaking out because I am not sure if Edward is serious about the whole practically engaged thing, and I have come off that call promising to go up to his place for a weekend of "naked fun times" to quote Edward.

"Hey Bells, why are you pacing?" Emmett asks coming into the living room.

"Exercise, gotta get those steps in." I respond, not sure he wants to hear about possible naked fun times with Edward this weekend. And really not sure I wanted to tell him about that possibility.

"So umm any plans tonight?" He asks looking a bit sheepish and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Planning for the Friday party with the kiddos, last day before winter break so we are having our holiday party that day. Other than that no. Wanna watch Christmas Vacation?"

"Actually, I was gonna ask if you could watch Jane and Alec, Rosie agreed to go to the Lodge for dinner with me, but Mrs. Cope can't babysit until next week, she went out of town to visit one of her other sons."

"Bring on the short people Em. Just fyi this weekend I won't be around, I'm going on a date with Edward in Seattle." There that sounds innocent enough.

"Cool, if you want you can stay at my place in the city, save some money on hotels."

"You mean Jasper and Alice's pool house?"

"It's the Em cave and don't you forget it." He laughs tossing me over his shoulder and going to the front door.

"Put me down you big oaf!" I demand smacking him on the back.

"Rosie baby, Bella's said yes! Bring the kids on over!" He yells out and then finally sets me down outside the house. Rose is on her front lawn playing catch with a big ball and her kids.

"Do boys every really grow up?" She asks when she sees me fixing my clothes.

"Nope, they are all secretly Peter Pan." I tell her and we share a laugh before she tells us she is going to get some stuff for the kids and will be right back over.

"Thanks sis." Em tells me.

"Just be good to her Em, I have this feeling she really needs that." I tell him gently before heading back in and texting Alice.

_Holy shit, I have a date with Edward on Saturday, spending the weekend at his house!_

**_Tap that ass girlie! _**

Well Alice I believe that I will.


	27. Chapter 27

Fair notice I suck at writing lemons, and that there is one at the end of this chapter. I know not everyone likes lemons, and if you skip it you're not missing anything :). This is the longest chapter yet for this story. And the next chapter 28 is the last regular chapter of this one. I am going to write an epilogue. Originally this one just ended with 28. But everyone has been so great and has been asking for some things to be answered that was not in 28 so I am putting it together. So you are going to get at least to chapter 29 with 29 being the epilogue.

I hope this doesn't disappoint. Thank you all for reading!

* * *

Edward's POV

The apartment was clean, the food ordered and ready to go. I mean like I was really going to feed my Elf Bella boxed taco mix her first time here. Maybe on her third.

Coach was ecstatic with our win, telling me that I was playing with a new intensity and had a feeling I was going to get ring number three this year. That's what I was gunning for. I have a plan, get that ring make Chief Charlie Swan happy, and hopefully he won't shoot me for dating his daughter.

The doorman buzzed up that my guest was here and he'd let her into the elevator. Eagerly I check to make sure everything is in place before grabbing the bouquet of mixed flowers I bought this morning. I had the florist do a combination of red and white giving it a Christmas flare. Since we meet over Christmas lights it just felt right.

Running over to the door I throw it open just as Bella gets off the elevator. She has a shell shocked look on her face but looks lovely.

"You made it." I smile dragging her attention to me.

"Alice dropped me off." She mumbles into my shoulder as she throws her arms around my neck. "She drove down to Forks to get some paperwork. They found proof that Lauren was stealing HOA funds, billing for things incorrectly. Taking the money for herself. They are pressing charges against her. Jessica was just dumb and following her leader, no evidence she was getting any of the money." She takes a breath and looks at me. "I couldn't drive I've been traumatized. We stopped by Pops' house, I needed my suitcase and he had used it last when he went on a cruise last year. No one answered the door, but the cruiser was there. I got worried, Pops isn't a spring chicken anymore and his cholesterol isn't great." She pushes her face back into my shoulder and I pull her in shutting the door before the neighbors start coming out.

"Is Charlie ok?"

"My father was having sexual relations with Heidi Carter, thirty two year old former cheerleader Heidi Carter. Twenty some odd years younger than him Heidi Carter. Alice and I got an eye full of him playing doggy style with her over the kitchen table that I had breakfast at for all my youth." She looks at me and blinks again. "Traumatized."

It takes all I have not to bust out laughing. Heaven alone knows how many times I walked in on my folks going at it. Esme and Carlisle Cullen couldn't keep their hands off each other. But my poor girl was looking a little pale and I needed to get her mind off Charlie's naked fun times, or I wasn't going to get any of my own.

"Come here baby." I squeeze her tight and walk her into the living room. I'm thinking it might be best to eat in here, and no where near a table tonight. "I think a nice strong whiskey is in order." Sitting her down on my big squishy sectional sofa and walk over to fix her a drink.

"Thank you, for the flowers and the whiskey." She says after downing the very strong two measure of whiskey in one large gulp. She holds the glass out and I give her one more. Which thankfully she sips instead.

"I tell you what, I have some nice steaks, sweet potatoes and creamed southwestern style corn. Why don't we sit her watch some tv and eat?" She smiles and agrees looking around the room.

"Wait no Christmas tree?"

"I had one but I got busy and forgot to water it so it pretty much died. I know that's a fire hazard so I thought it best to get rid of the tree." I explain.

"What would Jane say?" She starts giggling as she sees the horror on my face and I knew my Bella was coming back to me.

"Let's eat and I'm thinking maybe a nice artificial tree might be in order since I'm clearly not great at the real ones. There is a Christmas store that's was advertising twenty-four hours a day until Christmas eve on tv earlier. Maybe we'll hit them up and we can decorate before my niece fires me as her uncle for lack of lights."

"Sounds like a plan." Her eyes go all soft, and I swear there is gratitude in her smile.

We make quick work of the meal, watching the classic White Christmas as we joke and laugh. Bella feeds me small bites here and there. As the meal progresses it gets very flirty. And it's getting hard, no really the big IT is getting hard. The more my girl relaxes the touchier she gets. A rub on the shoulder, or my thigh.

After we cleaned up the remains of our meal, Bella excuses herself to the bathroom to brush her teeth and I follow suit. I can't help but smile at how domestic, and how right it felt to have her here. Eating together and cleaning together. I was playing around when I said we were engaged; I mean I can see long term with this woman but its still so new that I'm not there at going to get the ring. But I can't deny how right it all feels with her.

"Edward?" Bella's voice calls and I leave the master bath to walk through my room to find her in the hall.

"Sorry I needed to brush mine too." I point behind me which she takes as an invite into the room.

"That bed is huge!" She looks at me eyes wide. My California king seems to have impressed her.

"I'm a big guy and I like lots of room." I give her a wink and she gives me a kiss.

It started slow but before I know it we are ripping each other's clothing off. Her pale perfect breasts on display my mouth can't help itself. She seems to like it going by the moan that slips from her perfect mouth.

Her hand slips down the front of my unbuttoned pants and finds what I was hoping she would find. I should say her very capable hand, holy fucking shit.

"Bella, fucking gasoline to the match baby." I hope that made sense to her because my mind is holey like swiss cheese right now and a coherent thought is not forming beyond need to be inside her.

We finish ridding ourselves of the last vestiges of clothing and I lightly toss her on my bed. To which she raises her left brow and then giggles. She raises her right arm and does her index finger in the come here motion. Not to deny her I walk over and lay beside her reaching over her to grab a condom from the bedside table.

"Can I?" She asks taking it from my fingers, as I willing let her have it. She rips it open and slowly stretches and pinches the end before gliding it over my hard length.

"Your cock is beautiful, so thick and hard and long." She tells me before giving the now covered tip of said cock a quick kiss. She straddles me and places her right hand on my chest for balance. I help her guide him where he wants to be before she slides down and brings me inside. We pick up a rhythm, and I can't help but love watching her breast bouncing and her moaning bringing me closer and closer to the edge. Grabbing her ass, I slow the rhythm to try and drag this out. She clenches around me and her mouth forms an o shape. I can tell she is hitting her climax and I flip us so that I am on top. I take her hands and put them above her head. My own hands I put to work. One hand I'm using for balance not to crush her, the other to play with her clit. I'm going for two here. And from the surprise in her eyes I'm getting my wish.

Knowing she was coming, my very wet fingers and cock could feel her contractions, her legs wrapping around me were trembling. I let myself go, pushing hard into her which seems to set her off again. Once, twice, three times hard into her and I feel myself explode like never before.

When I am able to I roll over taking her with me to lay on top of me.

"Damn." She whispers into my neck placing a soft kiss there.

"Damn." I agree.


	28. Chapter 28

Here it is the last regular chapter of the fic. As you can see it was meant to be the final chapter but I decided to do an epilogue as well. Which I finished writing already, its short and ties up the story from 5 years in the future.

* * *

I hope you enjoy :)

Bella's POV

"What did I tell you about shoving that tongue of yours in my mouth baby?" He asks as we hold hands walking through the Christmas shop that was indeed open twenty-four hours right now. Its two in the morning and after two more rounds of naked fun time and a nap we decided to head out and do a clothed activity.

"Edward we are in public trying to keep a low profile, I am not going to shove my tongue down your throat no matter how hot you look right now." I tell him with a huff taking in the eight-foot artificial tree in front if me. It was very realistic, but it was also almost three hundred dollars.

"Bella its two in the morning, only the two cashiers that aren't paying attention and that one guy who looks overwhelmed staring at the stocking selection is in here." He pinches my butt and I slap him gently and he just chuckles. "There is a display of mistletoe over there, we should go test it out."

"Edward let's get a tree and get some food and then maybe if you are a really good boy, I'll give you a blow job when we get back to your place. Right now, my kitty is a bit sore." I pout. It had been awhile; he wasn't small and he really liked to draw it out over and over slow and steady or hard and fast. My lady bits needed a rest and some more Advil.

"Are you ok?" He asks very seriously looking from my face to my vagina then back to my face a couple of time like he can somehow access damage through my clothing.

"I'm fine. Just need a wee break before that big boy comes back in to play." He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Then let's get this one." He puts the pre-lit with multi-colored lights, eight-and-a-half-foot tree into his cart. The one that cost almost four hundred dollars. He does this without blinking but then again, I remember what he is being paid for playing and this is probably just what he makes in interest on his checking account during the week. Instead of the majority of a paycheck for the week like it would be for me.

We wander through the store some more grabbing up some tree decorations and stockings for his fireplace mantle before checking out.

Back at his place he scrambled up some eggs while I made toast then we got to work decorating. I slipped a couple of Advil and after we finished up the tree, we took a nice long soak in his jetted soaker tub. The tub was amazing and it made me never want to leave his master bathroom.

Feeling way more relaxed, and my kitty feeling revived and ready to play, this time I pushed a towel clad Edward onto his bed and took full advantage of him. I think I had more orgasms in past twenty four hours than I had in my whole life before at this point. The man's cock was like a magical unicorn cock that he knew how to work, and worked well.

That old L.L. Cool J song _Doing it and doing it and doing it well._ Should be Edward's theme song.

Since I didn't have to work Monday, and he didn't have to go to practice until Tuesday we extending out the weekend. We totally had sex under the new Christmas tree, just saying.

Life moved on quickly after that. Tuesday Alice drove me back to Forks, and while I missed my house I found I missed Edward more. By Thursday I was back up in Seattle again. Edward's game was a home game so at least I got to see him in the evenings when he got home.

Edward went on a winning spree through the playoffs and then clinching his third ring, something done by very few Quarterbacks in the history of football. I was super proud of him.

Edward came to Forks for the off season and stayed with Rosalie before buying a piece of land on the outskirts of town to have a place built here. He decided that Forks was the perfect place to live off season, and when he decided to retire. I was completely on board with that.

He hired Jasper's development company and Emmett was his architect. Pops finally believed Emmett made it after a Superbowl winning quarterback hired him to design his home. From March till the end of June the home was in the building phase, but it was done by the fourth of July and Edward and I threw a huge BBQ for our friends and family out there. I finally got to meet his parents. They were adorable, and clearly so much in love after over thirty years of marriage, I mean we caught them having sex in the pantry.

He had training camp start mid-way through the summer and since I was on vacation from work at the time, I went back to Seattle with him. Though once the school year started again the separation was miserable. We had fights here and there, a lot of them ending with one of us showing up at the other's home in the middle of the night to make up. Clearly separation was not something that Edward and I did well.

Edward's by-week that season was the week of Halloween. He stayed in his home in Forks, and asked me to marry him.

As my Pops didn't raise a fool, I said yes.


	29. Chapter 29

To everyone who has made it through this ride with me, THANK YOU! It was just a little fun fic that I worked of for awhile. I promise I am still working on that other fic and you should start hearing from it soon. Then I am going to begin working on the older ones.

I can't believe its over. I am not ruling out someday in the future doing Charlie and Emmett/Rose outakes since I feel like they still have things to say.

* * *

Five Years Later:

Edward's POV:

Christmas morning and the happy sounds of my three-year-old squealing that it was time to get up Santa had come made me smile, even though the sun wasn't even out yet.

"Maggie my love what are you doing up?" I ask my little girl. She was a bundle of russet curls and her Mom's brown eyes.

"Santa came, we needs to open presents." She was insistent so I gave up and pat my wife's ass through the blankets.

"Bella. Baby come on Santa came and apparently if we don't go open gifts its an insult to him and our daughter."

"Sleep." She mumbles and I laugh. My wife did not like to be woken up when she didn't have to be awake.

When we got married four year before, it had been the happiest day of my life. My wife and I had a secret that we found out only the day before we wed, our sweet Maggie was eight weeks along the way and we would have a new member of the family soon.

After Maggie was born, Bella retired from teaching. Between my work schedule and our daughter, it just worked out better for her to be a stay at home Mom. Two years ago, I was injured and decided to retire, while my injury healed and I could have kept playing I knew I didn't want to see that look on my wife's face again when she stood beside my hospital bed and waited for news on how bad it really was.

I knew I wanted to still be involved with the game, but I wanted to stay close to my girls. So I started looking and Forks high school needed a new coach, since the other one quit to run off with his boyfriend. The pair felt that California was the place they should be, so I was now the coaching of JV football instead. It was a job I loved, and got to be home with my wife every night the majority of the time.

I have to tell you my life was pretty perfect right about now.

Bella's POV:

Maggie ripped through her gifts pausing every so often to do a little jig of happiness. My daughter was the most adorable kid ever. Edward and I did good.

Later today our family would be coming over for Christmas dinner, where there would be more gifts and more kids to adore. Kids that included my four-year-old little sister Hannah. Charlie knocked up his girlfriend Heidi, and now has another kid to raise. Heidi shockingly didn't pull a Renee and stuck around marrying my old man. I was still a bit weirded out that my step Mom was only a few years ahead of me in school. But for Hannah's sake I put it in the background.

Carlisle and Esme had bought Emmett and I out of our house in Blue Ridge and lived across the street from Rose and Em now. Rose and Em who shocked us all by running off to Vegas and getting married about two months after Edward and I got engaged. They still just had Alec and Janie, but rumor has it that they maybe working on getting number three started.

Edward and I were so happy not to be living under the HOA rules at our home. Though its different there now that Rose and Carmen were the HOA board, along with Mr. Long who has learned not to turn off his hearing aids. Jessica came out of the whole thing only having to pay the fine. She honestly had no idea what the board did, just that if Lauren said something it was right. Mike put her in therapy and she seems to be stronger all the time. For too many years she lived in Lauren's shadow and never grew up. Now she was learning to be her own woman.

Lauren though, did three years in jail for embezzlement, had her husband divorce her and last I heard she was working as a stripper in some seedy club in Seattle.

My husband looked up at me from his spot on the floor beside our daughter, his Santa hat sitting on his head and a big grin on his face. He was still the most handsome man alive. He took a non-conventional route after retiring, many stations had wanted him to be a commentator but he just wanted to help kids who loved the game, the way his college coach had helped him.

"Did Santa do good baby girl?" I ask my daughter who can't stop grinning.

"So good Mommy." She picks up a stuffed bear and squeezes it. "What did Santa get you?" She asks.

"Santa got Mommy some of her favorite special coffee that is hard to find in Forks." I tell her because my hubby hooked me up.

"And Santa got me a new game for my game station." Edward tells her.

"I think you missed one there babe." I tell him reaching under the tree and handing him a gift that I snuck under there the night before.

"Hmmm." He winks and rips it open before looking at the picture frame then looking at me.

"I don't think we'll be going on that vacation in June like we discussed, we might be a little busy." I tell him while he sits speechless.

"What's that?" Maggie asks pointing to the photo.

"That might dear girl is your little brother or sister who will be here around June fifth next year." I tell her.

"I'd like it to be a sister." She says firmly. "No boys."

"Damn." Edward says softly reminding me of the way he said it after the first time we were together.

"Damn." I parrot and we share a smile.

"Merry Christmas my girls." He says picking up our daughter and bringing her over to have a family hug.

"Merry Christmas." We tell him back.

While life is never perfect, what we have is perfect for us. Surrounded by our loved ones we have laughter, love and a Christmas never passes without multi colored lights decorating all of our yards.


	30. Chapter 30-Charlie Outtake

Here is a wee Outtake. Not much but a bit of a glimpse of Charlie and what happened with Renee. No promises but I might have a few more outtakes for this story in the future. Mainly Emmett and Rose.

* * *

A Glimpse into the world of Chief Charlie "Pops" Swan:

They were three months old when Renee took off the first time. My Mom, Marie, moved in to help out. I was just a patrol office back then, odd hours and low pay. Renee didn't see a future with me, and said she would call when settled to work out arrangements to see the kids.

On their second birthday she showed up all smiles and presents. She claimed she had been suffering from post-partum depression and had to take time to heal so she didn't hurt the kids any more than she had already had. The fool I was believed her. For five months she played happy family with us. We talked about reconciling. A week later she was gone, and so was my Grandfather's coin collection valued around ten thousand dollars.

She thought I would let it go. She messed with the wrong man and his kids. Renee did two years for theft.

We haven't seen or heard from her again. But I always know where she is, and if she seems like she might be wanting to reach out to my babies again, I shut that shit down fast. Woman is terrified that if her new family oriented rich husband finds out all the things she did to her own kids, he might not want her around. And she wasn't about to let that rich sucker go.

Renee is all about Renee.

Though my children were twins, they were very different. Emmett was focused on sports, and he was obsessed with how things were built even from a young age. Bella on the other hand was focused on making sure all of her family and loved ones were taken care of. She was a nurturer from a young age. She was also a smart ass from a young age too.

When she was seven, she decided that Dad was to ordinary a name for me and decided I needed to stand out since I was both Mom and Dad. I was the dubbed Pops. Emmett though the older and larger was not the dominate among my twins, quickly followed his sister's example. And that has stuck since then. I still loved that my kid loved me enough to do that. To let me know she knew everything I was trying to do for her, and showing me in the way only a kid can that she loved and appreciated what I was doing.

My twins were close and never did well with separation. I tried sending them of to camp one year. They were eight, the camps were nearby each other so I thought it would be good for them to have some alone time. I figured all those little girls might be good for Bella since she lived with just men at that point. My Mom had moved out when they started school, wanting to live in a seniors complex in Port A. I got a call two days into their two week camp adventure that my kids were missing from both camps. I drove up and joined the locals in searching for my children. I was frantic thinking Renee had snuck past me and ran off with my babies.

They were found together at the local Denny's. Bella was worried they weren't feeding Emmett enough so she wanted to make sure he had a real meal. Emmett just missed Bella and the other camp wouldn't let him call his sister. They had both made a break for it that night and met up midway. I took them both home that night and we never tried camp again.

I still remember having to move their beds away from the adjoining wall because even in their sleep they would talk to each other. Silly conversations, but they would keep me up at night so I had to break them up.

When Bella caught the chickenpox at nine, Emmett swore he itched too. He never actually caught chickenpox himself. When the doctor commented on this, Bella said she had it for the both of just laughed, but her little furrowed brow and determined look let me know she was dead serious. In her little kid's mind she handled that so her brother didn't have to.

When Emmett broke his arm at ten, Bella was sitting in our living room miles away from where my son was stupidly cliff diving with the boys down on the Rez. Suddenly she screamed demanding that I get her to Emmett, that it hurt and he needed her. When we got there, he was screaming in pain and she rushed to him. They did one of their weird wonder twin mind melds where they said nothing but knew what the other was saying. Emmett calmed down so the EMT could look at him and Bella just held his hand on his uninjured side.

The first time I saw Rosalie King I knew my son would love her. And as I began to get to really know her, I knew she was perfect for my son. I also knew that my son would not easily make a move. He was a loud boisterous man, but shy when it came to actually talking to a woman. And I didn't see him actually having a long-term relationship until Bella found someone too. I knew he saw it as his duty to watch out for his sister, even though she and I had both told him many times she could take care of herself.

Edward Cullen showing up and sweeping my daughter off her feet was a shock. But getting to know him, I knew he would be her perfect partner. He didn't mind she was a bit crazy, smart mouthed and obsessively protective of those she loved. The way they worked together over something a silly as Christmas lights for child made this old man happy. I could see from this that Edward was just as obsessive about making his loved ones happy. He would understand my daughter and support her when she needed to take care of someone she loved.

The fact that my twins ended up with siblings seemed to fit too. The Cullen kids were close, so they understood a bit how my kids worked. I was a happy man, with two beautiful grown kids, who seemed to have found life partners. I was looking forward to someday being a Grandpa and spoiling that kid and sending it home at night.

Then though, I suddenly I was an old man with a newborn and two grown kids.

The first time I met Heidi Carter she was a sixteen-year-old cheerleader that I busted for shoplifting at Newton's Sporting goods store. She wanted a pocket knife but Mike Sr. wouldn't sell her the one she wanted without parental consent. He was a Dad and nervous about kids and knives.

Heidi flirted like mad in the back of cruiser, and I just ignored her. She was a kid only a few years older than my own daughter. She took this as a challenge and basically stalked me until she went off to college.

She came back to town years later when she was twenty-eight, and divorced. She had a restraining order out against her abusive ex-husband so she came to the station to make sure we were aware. She also apologized to me for the way she acted as a kid.

Three months following that her ex-husband found her and beat her up pretty badly. We were able to hunt him down and the DA was able to charge him with attempted murder. He was in the police station in front of witnesses screaming _you should have died bitch _and_ I meant for you to die_. So, it sealed the deal for him.

Heidi went through a lot of rehab for her injuries, and damn she had grown into a strong woman. She kept pushing forward. We started meeting for coffee now and then during his trial. She needed the support, and I explained different things to her about the legal process.

After the trial we both just kept showing up for coffee.

Then one night she showed up at my house and kissed me. I fought my feelings, she was so young still. I was man with two grown kids, kids who were just a couple of years behind her in school. She had mentioned on many occasions when we had our coffee that she wanted to have kids, and a family. That she looked forward to being a Mom.

I wanted her to have that life. And knew I was told old to give it to her.

After that first time, we swore no more. But on the sixth time my poor daughter walked in on us, getting a bit of an eyeful. For a few months afterwards whenever she was near me she would whisper, "Traumatized".

My plan was to stop the coffee meetings, to stop the sex. To walk away and hope she could find what she was looking for. Instead I found out at the age of fifty-two I was going to be a dad again.

Hannah was nothing like Emmett and Bella when they were babies. She was quiet, and was content to entertain herself. Her favorite game was trying to catch her own toes.

Heidi and I married; it was enough of a scandal in the small town that I knocked her up. No way was I not putting a ring on her finger. Of course I could admit to myself now that I love her, and was probably in love with her since our second coffee date. And my Heidi was ecstatic with our daughter, and our new married life. And I have to admit that it was working out pretty well for me too.

She was also completely behind me having a vasectomy. We decided Hannah was enough. Actually, Heidi decided that after almost twenty-six hours of labor that in her words, "You are getting fixed Charlie Swan, never again." Not that our sweet nugget wasn't worth it but it put a lot of strain on my wife.

"Can you say Pops?" Bella was asking Hannah holding her little sister and pointing at me. Hannah just giggled and twirled her sister's long hair.

"Bells, let my good child call me Dad like a normal kid if she wants." She discreetly gives me the middle finger behind her sister's back.

"Please, we all know I'm your favorite. I did give you a son-in-law with three Super Bowl rings." She huffs.

"I love all my kids the same, but if it comes down to it I'm team Edward." She just laughs before setting her sister down in her play pen.

"I need to get one of these kid jails for my house." She sighs.

"I don't think your husband would be contained in that hun."

"Nope but his spawn would." She smiles. "Congrats Grandpa, Edward knocked me up."

"Pop." A loud squeal from my other daughter reminds me that I have an infant of my own and now I am going to be a Grandfather.

"Holy shit." I say right as the world goes black.


End file.
